Happy Birthday!
by Marou
Summary: Juste un petit Blam parce que je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez!
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday !

_Une semaine. _Il avait une semaine pour tout organiser_. _Cette pensée ne quittait pas l'esprit de Blaine depuis qu'il avait décidé de faire une fête surprise à Kurt. Son anniversaire avait lieu samedi et le brun ne savait pas par où commencer. Il lui fallait de l'aide mais il ne savait pas à qui demander. _Rachel ? _Certainement pas ! Elle serait incapable de se taire devant le principal concerné ! _Finn?_ Il était encore moins discret que Rachel quand il s'agissait de surprise ! _Tina ?_ Elle avait un super sens de l'organisation mais depuis quelques jours, elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Ryder. Il était heureux pour elle, bien-sur, mais leur complicité lui manquait...

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Blaine fut tiré de ses pensées par Sam qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur. Il referma son casier et se mit en route vers le réfectoire avec son meilleur ami.

« En fait, samedi c'est l'anniversaire de Kurt et j'aimerai lui faire une surprise. »

« Oh, tu veux aller le voir à New York et tu réfléchissais à comment tu allais t'y prendre pour qu'il retombe sous ton charme ! » Sam avait dit ça d'un ton sec. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Blaine le regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit et je suis de mauvaise humeur. »

« Ce n'est pas grave mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, ce n'était pas mon intention. Au contraire, je voulais réunir tous les membres du Glee club pour aller lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire à New York. Mais il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'aider. »

Le visage de Sam s'éclaircit et lui proposa son aide. Blaine accepta avec un grand sourire et ils allèrent retrouver les autres à table. Blaine passa le reste de sa journée à repenser à ce qu'avait dit Sam. Il était le premier étonné de ne pas avoir pensé une seule fois à la possibilité que Kurt et lui se remettent ensemble.

* * *

« Non mais sérieusement, tu ne peux pas oser prétendre que Iron Man est meilleur que Captain America ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je prétends ! Juste...que c'est mon préféré. »

« Mouai, je ne suis pas convaincu... »

Ça faisait 20 minutes qu'ils débattaient sur qui de Captain America ou Iron Man était le plus fort. Après les cours, ils étaient allés chez Blaine pour mettre en place le plan d'attaque qu'ils avaient prévu pour la fête.

« Bon, si on revenait aux choses sérieuses avant que l'on ne décide de ne plus se parler, de déménager et s'oublier ? » demanda Blaine en riant.

« Ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement, Anderson ! Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. » répondit Sam rigolant avec son ami.

« Alors, on se charge de prévenir le Glee club demain en cours mais pour Mercedes et les autres, on fait quoi ? »

« Britt m'a dit que Santana avait emménagé avec Kurt et Rachel donc il faudra être discret en lui téléphonant. Pour Mercedes, je sais qu'elle enregistre pour l'instant mais je suis sur qu'elle sera d'accord de venir. » Sam barrait les noms au fur et à mesure qu'il les citait.

« Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Quinn depuis le mariage de M. Shuester mais je demanderai à Santana quand je j'appellerai. Pour Mike, je demanderai à Tina de lui passer un coup de fil. Au fait, tu sais ce qu'il se passe entre elle et Ryder ? »

Sam eu un petit sourire mystérieux.

« Disons que Ryder est venu me trouver il y a quelques jours pour me demander de lui parler de Tina et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il a rougi et m'a dit qu'il voulait mieux la connaître ! » Sam jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à Blaine. Ce dernier n'eut qu'un petit sourire.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que... Depuis que j'ai rompu avec Kurt, Tina et toi étiez un peu mon ancre mais maintenant que tu es avec Brittany et Tina avec Ryder, j'ai peur que l'on ai plus de temps pour être tous les trois. » la phrase ne fut qu'un murmure mais Sam entendit la tristesse de sa voix.

« Eh Bro, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber parce que j'ai une petite amie ! Même si elle me le demandait ! »

Blaine releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« C'est vrai ? Pourtant, tu connais Britt depuis plus longtemps que moi et... »

« Arrête un peu avec tes bêtises ! Et puis tu sais, ça va plus très fort entre elle et moi pour l'instant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne parle que de Santana et je sais qu'elle l'aime encore. » avoua Sam la mine triste.

« Oh Sam je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je crois que oui. Je pense que je le savais depuis le début mais que j'ai essayé de me convaincre moi-même que ça pouvait marcher. »

Voyant l'air morose de son ami, Blaine agit instinctivement et le prit dans ses bras. Sam, un peu étonné, lui rendit son étreinte et prit conscience que Blaine sentait vraiment très bon. Un mélange de cannelle et de fleur d'orangé. On aurait pu croire que c'était plutôt féminin comme odeur mais sur Blaine c'étaitt juste... ennivrant. Il inspira profondément pour s'imprégner de cette senteur.

« Tu sens bon. »

« Euh...merci, toi aussi. »

Lorsque Sam se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé à haute voix, il se dégagea doucement et baissa la tête, gêné.

« Désolé »

« Eh ! N'inverse pas les rôles ! C'est moi qui m'excuse toujours pour rien! Lâcha Blaine d'un ton moqueur ce qui allégea l'atmosphère. Bon, on y retourne ? »

Sam sourit et remercia silencieusement son ami de changer de sujet. Il travaillèrent encore deux bonnes heures sur la fête puis Sam se prépara à partir.

« Il faut que rentre, j'ai promis à Carole et à Burt de ne pas rentrer trop tard à cause de la neige. »

« OK, à demain alors. »

Sam rentra chez les Hummel/Hudson et monta directement dans sa chambre. Depuis le début de la journée, il se sentait bizarre lorsque Blaine était là et il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. En fait, c'est depuis le mariage qu'il a commencé à penser à son ami différemment mais il n'osait pas lui en parler ayant peur de sa réaction. De plus, il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il lui arrivait alors... Il lui fallu encore deux heures avant de pouvoir s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, le blond se réveilla dans un état plutôt embarrassant. En effet, il avait fait un rêve des plus suggestifs sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son meilleur ami et maintenant, il était encore plus troublé que la veille. Cela faisait une semaine que ces rêves avaient commencés mais Sam ne savait pas comment les interpréter. Finalement, il se leva et pris une bouche. Froide.

Plus tard, il retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis devant l'école et fut surpris de voir que leur conversation n'était pas des plus calmes.

« Je dis juste que ça fait trois semaines que tu annules notre journée shopping et j'estime être en droit de savoir pourquoi ! » Blaine tentait tant bien que mal de contenir la colère de l'ouragan Tina.

« Et en quoi cela te dérange que je sorte avec Ryder ? Tu devrais être content de t'être débarrassé de moi, non ? » l'asiatique était vraiment fâchée et on voyait bien qu'elle se retenait d'exploser, littéralement.

« Arrête de raconter des conneries, Tina ! Tu sais très bien que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Peut-être pas comme tu l'aurais voulu mais je ne peux pas t'offrir plus que mon amitié et tu le sais, on en a déjà parlé ! »

« Et tu penses agir en ami lorsque tu me demandes de laisser passer un rendez-vous avec un garçon qui me plaît tout ça pour ne pas être seul à aller acheter des fringues ?! J'ai droit à un autre rôle que celui de bouche-trou parce que Kurt est parti ! »

Cette remarque eut l'effet d'une gifle à Blaine qui recula d'un pas en regardant Tina comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Où est passée ma meilleure amie ? Celle qui veut absolument que je l'accompagne pour l'aider à choisir une tenue à chaque évènement, celle qui prépare des boîtes de secours lorsque ses amis sont malades, celle qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente après Kurt mais surtout celle a qui j'ai confié ce secret inavouable ?! »

Sam sentit soudain son cœur se serrer. Blaine avait avoué quelque chose à Tina qu'il ne lui avait pas confié ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne considérait pas le blond comme son meilleur ami, son frère ?

« Peut-être que je n'ai plus envie d'être cette Tina ! Peut-être que j'en ai marre d'attendre toujours des gens autant que ce que j'attends de moi-même ! Je suis fatiguée de devoir jouer les remplaçantes parce que tu n'as pas été capable te contrôler et que maintenant tu te retrouves seul ! »

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Elle n'avait quand même pas osé dire ça ?! _En voyant l'expression de Blaine, il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que la ''douce'' Tina avait lâché à son ami la chose la plus cruelle qu'elle pouvait dire ! Il pouvait lire dans les yeux du petit brun toute la souffrance qu'avait provoquée les paroles de son ''amie'' et que les larmes menaçaient de déborder à tout moment. Se rendant compte des horreurs qu'elle venait de jeter au visage de son ami, Tina perdit toute trace de colère et tendit la main vers Blaine.

« Blaine, je... je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... » Blaine fit un mouvement pour échapper à son geste.

« Non Tina, si c'est ce que tu penses de moi alors tant pis. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur avec Kurt et je me déteste toujours pour ça mais que tu me dises que je me sers de toi pour combler le vide... Je suis désolé si c'est l'impression que je t'ai donné. Tu as gagné, je te laisse avec Ryder et je laisse tomber nos sorties. A plus tard... » Blaine se retourna et s'éloigna des deux jeunes gens. Sam regarda Tina avant de commencer à parler.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'énerver contre lui et encore moins de le traiter comme tu l'as fait. Comment as-tu pu lui balancer ça au visage ? »

« Je ne voulais pas Sam, je t'assure mais il m'a tellement mise en colère que je n'ai pas su contrôler mes paroles... »

« Ah oui ? Et bien, c'était pas malin ! Je vais essayer de lui parler. »

« Je vais aller m'excuser... »

« Non, je crois que tu en as assez fait. » le ton de Sam était ferme et Tina s'arrêta net. Elle se dirigea vers son casier avant que la cloche ne sonne et le blond se mit à la recherche de son ami. Il passait la porte lorsque sonna le début des cours. Se disant que le brun serait en classe, il se dirigea vers le local d'histoire. En entrant, aucun signe de Blaine ainsi, après que le cours ai commencé, Sam alla trouver M. Shuester.

« Sam ! Tu as une question ? D'ailleurs, tu sais où est Blaine ? »

« Justement, non. J'aimerais aller à sa recherche. Il s'est disputé avec Tina ce matin et elle lui a lancé des choses assez crues en faisant références aux soucis qu'il a eus en début d'année si vous voyez de quoi je parle. »

Will prit un air compréhensif.

« Je comprends. Tu peux aller voir si tu le trouves mais je vais t'écrire un mot pour que tu ne te fasses pas interpeler dans le couloir pendant les heures de cours. »

« Merci M. Shue ! »

Le professeur lui tendit son autorisation et il quitta la classe presque en courant. Il pensait savoir où se trouvait son ami et il espérait ne pas se tromper.

* * *

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il trouva Blaine là où il le pensait : dans la salle de muscu en train de frapper ce pauvre sac de sable qui n'avait rien fait à personne. Il observa quelques minutes son ami depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Il était terriblement sexy en débardeur, le corps transpirant sous l'effort, les muscles gonflés,... Sam savait que son ami était musclé mais de le voir dans cet état le chamboulait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau avec ses boucles plaquées sur le front, libérées de leur prison de gel. Quand il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il pensait, le blond se mit une gifle mentale. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ce genre de choses à propos de son meilleur ami. Pas parce qu'il avait un quelconque souci avec le fait qu'ils soient des hommes, il avait toujours pensé que l'on tombait amoureux de la personne et non du genre, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de briser leur amitié. Il savait que Blaine avait encore des sentiments pour Kurt et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre place que celle de ''Bro'' pour lui dans le cœur du beau brun. Il décida de repousser ses réflexions à plus tard et signala sa présence en toquant à la porte. Blaine se tourna vivement vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

« Je savait que tu serais ici... » avoua Sam

« Tu ne devrais pas être en classe ? » demanda Blaine en retournant à ses occupations.

« M. Shuester a accepté de me laisser partir à ta recherche. »

« C'est trop aimable de sa part... » dit Blaine d'un ton sec puis il soupira et enleva ses gants.

« Désolé Sam, je suis sur les nerfs. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Bro, je comprends. »

« Je suppose... Tina a raison tu sais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça lorsqu'elle m'a demandé d'annuler notre shopping. Je suis très heureux quelle ait trouvé quelqu'un qui la mérite mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. »

Sam devina de quoi il voulait parler. Ça arrivait souvent entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

« Tu as peur qu'elle s'éloigne de toi et de la perdre. »

« Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul... »

« Tu ne seras pas seul ! On est tous tes amis quoi que tu en penses ! Et puis on est des frères et on ne laisse jamais tomber son frère! Je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand et pour n'importe quoi ! Fais-moi confiance, ça va s'arranger... » il prit Blaine dans ses bras et fut heureux de sentir son ami l'étreindre en retour. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis se séparent.

« Merci Sam, tu es le meilleur ! » dit Blaine avec sincérité

« On me le dit souvent ! »

Blaine lui donna une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule et il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Sam, lui, attendit le brun d ans le couloir. Il avait déjà vu Blaine se changer après le sport mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas sur que se soit une bonne idée. Le brun ressortit après quelques minutes et ils se rendirent en math. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et ils avaient raté le cours d'histoire mais ils ne s'inquiétaient pas, M. Shue comprendrait.

* * *

Ce fut pendant le déjeuner que Tina s'approcha timidement de la table à laquelle mangeaient les deux garçons.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle en évitant le regard de Blaine.

« Bien sûr » lui répondit ce dernier en tirant la chaise à côté de lui.

« Écoute Blaine, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'était totalement injuste et je ne crois pas un mot de ce que j'ai pu te raconter! Je te le jure ! »

« C'est bon, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'avais peur que tu n'aies plus de temps à passer avec moi et de me retrouver seul. Je suis très content que tu t'entendes si bien avec Ryder et je ne peux qu'espérer que ça se passera bien entre vous. »

Tina avait les larmes aux yeux et elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Aw tu es trop gentil ! Je t'aime Blainey ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Tay-Tay ! »

Tina resta accrocher au bras de Blaine jusqu'à la fin de la journée et le jeune homme affichait un sourire 10 000 Volts. Sam était heureux que ses amis se soient réconciliés. Il ne supportait pas de voir ce masque de tristesse sur le visage de son ami et encore moins de l'entendre se rabaisser comme il le faisait trop souvent à son goût. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Tina hésita à rejoindre Ryder qui l'attendait près de sa voiture. Blaine remarque son dilemme.

« Vas-y ! Ne le fais pas attendre. Mais je veux un compte-rendu détaillé à la minute où tu es seule ! »

« Merci ! » Tina lui fit une bise sur la joue et courut rejoindre son rencard. Sam se tourna vers Blaine.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes seul se soir ? » demanda-t-il en jouant des sourcils ce qui engendra un fou rire de la part de Blaine.

« Vous êtes bien entreprenant mon cher ! »

« Génération oblige... donc accepteriez-vous de venir dormir à la maison pour une totale nuit de folie ? »

« Marathon X-Men? »

« Marathon X-Men ! »

_Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais dois les couper comme ça sinon ça n'a plus de sens! Je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurai terminé le prochain mais ce sera dans la semaine. Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire! Et bien sur, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues!_


	3. Chapter 3

Deux jour plus tard, Blaine était sur les nerfs : il lui restait une journée pour vérifier que tout était prêt pour la fête de Kurt. Il courait de gauche à droite depuis la première heure de cours. Après l'école, ils allèrent chez lui pour vérifier les détails du voyage et il commença à marcher d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre.

« Assieds-toi mec, tu me donnes le tournis ! »

« Désolé, j'espère juste que le voyage se passera sans soucis. »

« On a de la chance que Santana soit déjà sur place ! » répliqua Sam dans l'espoir de le faire sourire ce qui marcha à moitié. Blaine s'arrêta mais à la place du sourire escompté, il poussa un soupire de découragement et se laissa tomber à côté son ami qui était assis sur le lit.

« Donc, résumons, on se rejoint tous demain à 7h sur le parking du lycée. Quinn et Mike arrive ce soir donc ils seront là on ira chercher Mercedes à l'aéroport à New York et Finn sera déjà là-bas. Pour le voyage, Sugar, Artie et Joe iront avec Quinn ; Britt et Mike avec M. Shue et Mlle Pillsbury et enfin Tina, toi et moi, on prend ta voiture. On devra arriver deux heures avant les autres pour régler les histoires d'hôtel et pour aller chercher Mercedes quand elle atterrira. Bon, ça va être sport ! » Blaine se sentait épuisé rien que d'y penser. Sam lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Tout va très bien se passer, Kurt sera très content et on va tous s'amuser comme des fous ! Mercy a dit qu'elle t'enverrai l'heure à laquelle elle va atterrir sur facebook. Les heures hein ! Pas elle ! » Blaine sourit et Sam se dit que ce sourire valait tout l'or du monde alors il se promit de tout faire pour le voir plus souvent. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Blaine était devant l'ordinateur mais semblait figé.

« Blaine ? Mec, tu vas bien ? Eh ! ». Il se pencha par dessus l'épaule du bouclé pour connaître la raison pour laquelle il s'était transformé en statue et son cœur se serra. _Kurt Hummel est en couple._ Sam n'a jamais maudit autant facebook qu'en cet instant ! Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bro ? »

« Je...euh...oui. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher »

« Ok on se voit demain alors. »

« Mmmh » Blaine semblait ailleurs et Sam le laissa.

En arrivant chez lui, il monta directement dans son lit. Il avait un drôle de sentiment. Il était triste mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour Blaine ou si c'était de voir qu'il n'avait toujours pas tourné la page ''Kurt''. Cette pensée le renvoya à ses réflexions du début de la semaine. Était-il en train de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Il avait été triste lorsque qu'ili lui avait fait part de ses plans concernant l'anniversaire de Kurt. Il ne savait pas si le bouclé ressentait encore quelque chose pour le châtain mais si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre l'amitié inébranlable qui les liait. Il adorait passer du temps avec Blaine, le faire rire, le faire sourire ; quand il n'était pas avec lui, il pensait à lui, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ou à quoi il pensait et il n'aurait jamais annulé leurs soirées pour tout l'or du monde. Il était même plutôt content que Tina ait un copain parce qu'il pourrait passer plus de temps avec lui. Il devait profiter un maximum de son pote avant qu'il ne découvre ce que le blond ressentait réellement pour lui et ne s'éloigne parce qu'il aime Kurt et personne d'autre. Il décida alors d'être le meilleur ami du monde car Blaine avait besoin de son amitié et Sam devrait s'en contenter !

* * *

Le lendemain, il se leva tôt pour préparer son sac de voyage. Une ou deux BD, quelques films, son appareil photo, un tube de baume pour les lèvres, des vêtements chauds,...

À 6h30, il quittait la maison des Hummel pour passer chercher Blaine chez lui et quand il arriva, son ami l'attendait déjà devant sa porte. Le bouclé se précipita vers la voiture de Sam et, lorsqu'il entra, lui fit un sourire qui fit chaud au cœur du blond.

« Bonjour ! » lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

« Salut ! Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! » Sam était content de voir que son ami s'était remis de sa découverte de la veille.

« Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend ! C'est peut-être l'idée d'aller à New-York avec mon meilleur ami qui me met dans cet état ! » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire qui aurait aveuglé le blond s'il n'était pas déjà complètement subjugué par ses beaux yeux. Ses grands yeux si expressifs. Ils avaient une couleur tellement particulière comme un mélange de brun, de vert et d'or. Le jeune homme aurait pu s'y perdre des heures entières.

« Sammy ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le blond sursauta légèrement en sortant de sa torpeur.

« Euh, pardon ?... Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Blaine rougit « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... »

« Oh ne t'excuse pas pour ça ! J'ai été surpris c'est tout. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait que ma famille qui m'appelaient comme ça mais...tu es aussi ma famille alors ne soit pas désolé. » les paroles de Sam étaient sincères et Blaine fut touché. Le blond comptait tellement pour lui que l'entendre dire qu'il faisait partie de sa famille lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Merci, tu es ma seule vraie famille. Avec le Glee club, bien sur, mais, toi, tu es spécial ! » Blaine n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'avouer à Sam. Le blond savait qu'il avait très peu de contacts avec ses parents qui ne le comprenaient pas et qu'il voyait très peu son frère alors savoir qu'il occupait cette place pour Blaine fit sourire Sam qui ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui. Le bouclé répondit à son étreinte et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il paraissait d'encore meilleure humeur.

Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas.

Tina manquait à l'appel. Blaine avait reçu un SMS lui disant qu'elle serait en retard parce qu'elle ne mettait plus a main sur son cadeau pour Kurt. L'angoisse de Blaine revint au galop et il se remit à faire les cents pas sur le parking du lycée.

« Ne panique pas Bro, on va trouver une solution. »Mais Sam avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à rassurer la boule de nerfs qui avait remplacé son ami.

« Elle n'aura qu'à monter avec nous et vous, partez déjà tous les deux pour l'organisation. » Proposa Emma.

Blaine couru vers elle et lui déposa un gros baiser sonore sur la joue. « Merci Mlle Pillsbury ! Je vous adore ! »

« Oh, euh moi aussi je t'aime bien ! Euh... » La rouquine avait l'air perdue, comme d'habitude, et Will vint lui prendre la main avec un petit sourire.

« Bon, vous savez qui va avec qui, l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous alors, on va démarrer. Prévenez-moi quand vous partez et faites attention ! »

« Ne stresse pas comme ça ! Tout va bien se passer » dit Sam en tirant son ami vers la voiture.

« J'espère... » le petit brun avait l'air plutôt perplexe et le blond aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui prendre la main comme ses deux professeurs tout à l'heure.

« Soyez prudents ! » leur rappela Quinn.

« Promis ! »

Ils démarrent et firent de grands signes au autres membres du Glee club. Ils lancèrent directement la playlist que Blaine avait préparé pour le voyage et les plaisanteries se mêlèrent aux rires, au discussion et aux chansons.

C'est là que les vrais ennuis commencèrent.

* * *

Ils roulaient depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsque les premières voitures à l'arrêt apparurent. Il y avait des véhicules de police, des panneaux clignotants et réfléchissants mais il faisait encore noir alors les deux jeunes hommes ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Après avoir arrêté la voiture, Sam sorti se renseigner auprès d'un policier et, lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait une mine préoccupée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Blaine avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Il y a eu un accident ! Toute la route est bloquée. Il faut attendre que l'on vienne évacuer les voitures accidentées... »

« Oh nooooooon ! Il n'y a qu'à moi que cela arrive ! Je suis maudit ! » Blaine laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant. Apparemment, sa bonne humeur s'était envolée aussi vite qu'il ne fallait à Sam pour ressortir toutes les répliques d'Avatar. Et en Na'vi s'il vous plaît !

« Ça va aller... Calme-toi enfin ! Il suffit d'envoyer un message aux autres pour les prévenir et on attend que la dépanneuse arrive. Elle devrait être là dans une demi-heure environ. »

Sam n'arrêta pas de raconter de blagues, de faire des imitations et de narrer toutes sortes de bêtises qu'il avait pu faire avec son frère et sa sœur. Même s'il connaissait déjà la moitié de ces histoires, Blaine remercia silencieusement son ami d'essayer de le faire penser à autre chose. Il adorait écouter Sam parler, juste parler. Son ami était drôle, gentil, attentionné mais aussi à l'écoute et en général, il ne parlait pas pour monopoliser l'attention mais parce qu'il savait que Blaine n'avait pas toujours envie de discuter alors, il remplissait une conversation à lui tout seul et le petit brun ne l'aurait arrêter pour rien au monde.

« Woa , regarde ! C'est comme dans les films ! » En effet, un chien policier venait d'arriver mais Blaine de trouvait pas ça SI cool que Sam parce que ''comme dans les films'', lorsqu'un chien arrive, c'est grave !

« Euh... Sammy ? Je ne voudrais en aucun cas rabaisser ton enthousiasme mais tu te rappelles se qu'il se passe lorsqu'on fait appel à un chien ? »

« Oh... c'est vrai... tu crois qu'il peut y avoir un engin explosif ou quelque chose dans ce style ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à jouer dans les experts ? Je vais aller demander aux policiers ! »

« Ok mais ne t'approche pas trop ! »

« T'inquiète ! Je gère ! » mais Blaine avait l'air moins confiant que ses paroles ne le laissaient penser.

« Excusez-moi monsieur l'agent mais pourquoi avez-vous fait venir un chien ? »

L'agent en question se retourna et regarda Blaine comme un parasite.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? Retourner dans votre voiture et laissez-nous faire notre boulot ! » L'homme devait avoir une trentaine d'année, plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds, la mâchoire carrée et plutôt musclé. Il aurait pu être beau si son regard n'avait été si hautin et supérieur. Blaine n'appréciait pas cet homme alors qu'il lui avait à peine adresser la parole cependant l'agent avait l'air vraiment désagréable.

« Je suis désolé mais je m'inquiète ! Ça fait un moment qu'on attend et voir la cavalerie arriver ne me rassure pas ! »

Pendant ce temps, Sam suivait l'action depuis la voiture. Quand il vit Blaine s'agiter, il se dit qu'il y avait un problème et vint vers les deux hommes qui discutaient vivement.

« Je vous ai dit de retourner dans votre voiture et de nous laisser travailler ! »

« Sauf votre respect," môssieur l'agent ", votre travaille ne consiste-t-il pas à rassurer la population plutôt que de la traiter comme de la vermine ?! » Blaine avait l'air vraiment en colère ainsi, Sam se décida à intervenir.

« Laisse tomber mec, il y a des imbéciles partout et on ne pourra pas changer ça ! Viens on retourne dans la voiture. » Il prit Blaine par le bras et ils retournèrent vers la voiture. Il entendirent néanmoins le policier marmonner un « Sales gosses... » et Sam sentit son ami se tendre.

« Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est complètement con ! »

Mais Blaine ne se détendit pas. Ils durent attendre encore quarante minutes avant de pouvoir redémarrer.

* * *

Il avait été convenu que Blaine conduirait pendant 3h avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pour s'aérer un peu puis Sam prendrait le volant les 3h restantes. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'Ohio, il était déjà 9h et avec tous ces problèmes de circulations, il leur restait encore 2h avant le changement de conducteur. Ils discutèrent, plaisantèrent, inventèrent des jeux pour passer le temps et lorsqu'une chanson de Katy Perry passa, Blaine se mit à fredonner. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, il remarqua que Sam peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Dors un peu. Je te réveillerai quand on sera arrivé sur l'air de repos. »

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu passes encore 1h30 à conduire tout seul ! »

« Écoute, tu es épuisé ! C'est normal, on a veillé tard hier et on s'est levé tôt aujourd'hui alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire une sieste ! » le ton de Blaine était sans appel et le blond se résigna à fermer les yeux.

_Et voilà le troisième chapitre [applause] ! J'essaye d'écrire de plus longs chapitres mais bon... En tous cas, j'espère que vous appréciez et que ça va continuer ! Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais EXACTEMENT les mêmes " boucles indisciplinées " que Darren Criss ! J'aime mes cheveux tout à coup ! Aussi, merci de suivre cette histoire et toutes les reviews seront bien accueillies!_


	4. Chapter 4

Quand il se réveilla, ils étaient à cinq minutes de l'air de repos. Blaine avait l'air concentré sur la route et il ne le dérangea pas. Il en profita pour détailler un peu son ami. D'abord, sa peau. Il avait la peau hâlée, si douce. Puis son sourire. Ah ce sourire ! Il avait dû en faire chavirer des cœurs ! Bien sur, ses si jolis yeux ! Enfin, ses magnifiques boucles qu'il emprisonnait chaque jour dans une prison en gel. Il se promit de le convaincre d'enlever tout ça pour l'anniversaire ! Malgré sa petite taille, Blaine était assez musclé et il avait de beaux abdos. Tout à coup, Sam écarquilla les yeux et se redressa. Mais à quoi pensait-il encore ?! Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses, cela ne lui apporterait que des problèmes ! Blaine, lui, sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sam se réveille si soudainement. Il tourna la tête vers le blond pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas quand un bruit se fit reste se passa très vite.

Sam vit avec horreur un camion glisser sur une plaque de verglas et foncer droit sur le côté conducteur de la voiture. Le côté de Blaine. Le blond comprit que c'était trop tard pour l'éviter et son sang se glaça. Il croisa le regard étonné de Blaine avant de voir le jeune homme propulsé vers lui dans un fracas monstre. Il fut secoué dans tous les sens et la voiture finit par s'immobiliser contre la barrière bordant l'autoroute. Après quelques secondes, il se retourna prudemment, vérifia qu'il était entier ou blesser. Blaine ! Il dirigea son regard vers le siège de son ami sur lequel celui-ci était affalé. Il avait l'air en mauvais état. Le côté gauche de son visage était en sang, du verre de la vitre était planté dans son bras et ses jambes, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

« Blaine ?... Blaine ! Non, non, non,...NON ! BLAINE ! » Sam avait beau hurler, son ami n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Il tendit la main vers le visage du brun et lui caressa la joue. « Allez mon pote ! Ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît, reste avec moi ! On a encore trop de choses à vivre tous les deux ! Et on n'a pas encore passer le boss de fin de niveau dans Zelda ; on doit encore choisir notre chanson pour les nationales ; tu as promis à Stacy de l'emmener voir le prochaine film Disney... Réponds-moi ! Blaine ! »

Il vit plus qu'il ne senti quelqu'un l'accrocher et le sortir de la voiture. Quand il se retrouva dehors, les ambulanciers se précipitèrent sur lui pour vérifier son état mais aucun ne s'occupa de son ami.

« Mon meilleur ami est dans la voiture ! Il est blessé ! Occupez-vous de lui au lieu de vous occupez de moi ! » Il avait peur. Sa voix tremblait et il essaya de retenir ses larmes.

L'urgentiste qui s'occupait de lui se tourna vers son collègue qui fit un non de la tête. Le monde s'effondra.

« Je suis désolé... »

Sam n'entendit pas la fin. Son univers venait de s'écrouler. Blaine, son meilleur ami, son frère, le garçon qu'il aimait ne pouvait pas être... Le blond se sentit tomber. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?! Il avait l'impression de ne plus être rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide. Son âme s'était envolée, sa vie aussi. Un désespoir infini s'empara de lui quand il aperçut le corps inerte de son ami que les pompiers venaient de sortir de la voiture. Il eut à peine la force de se relever et de se diriger vers le brancard. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur son visage. Il arrêta les brancardiers et regarda son ami. Ses yeux qu'il trouvait si beau, si expressif, n'était plus que deux miroirs reflétant le néant. Sa peau d'habitude hâlée était pâle et son sourire n'était plus qu'un souvenir, une ombre. Le blond laissa éclater son désespoir et s'accrocha à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il le serra contre lui de toute ses forces et refusa de le lâcher, le gardant contre son cœur. Il murmurait des paroles sans queue ni tête comme pour se rassurer. « Ça va aller... tu vas aller mieux... tu vas te réveiller et me serrer dans tes bras... » Puis, ses paroles devinrent rageuses.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu n'avait pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! J'ai besoin de toi ! » Il se mit hurler « Non, non, non, tu ne peux pas ! Allez ! Ouvre les yeux allez ! » Le malheur dans sa voix était si profond qu'il en était presque palpable. Blaine ne pouvait pas être parti ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Pas comme ça, pas maintenant ! C'était un cauchemar. Oui, c'était ça. Un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller dans son lit, Tina ne serai pas en retard et ils arriveraient tous à New-York comme c'était prévu. « Réveille-toi, Sam ! Allez, debout ! Réveille-toi ! » Il ferma les yeux, les ouvrit, les ferma, les ouvrit « Allez ! Réveille-toi ! » Et encore, il les ferma, les ouvrit, les ferma, les ouvrit, les ferma.

« Réveille-toi ! »

Les ouvrit.

_Voilà ! Ce chapitre est court mais je vais essayer de poster le suivant bientôt pour me faire pardonner ! Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisirs alors, n'hésitez- pas, même si ce sont des reproches ou autres. Je vous avoue que pour la suite, c'est un peu flou dans ma tête alors je vais me débrouiller pour faire ça bien et que ça vous plaise ! Encore merci de lire cette fic ! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Les ouvrit..._

« Sammy, réveille-toi ! »

Cette voix. Soudain, il croisa deux yeux ambrés qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Blaine ? » Blaine était là, devant lui, bien vivant.

« Euh...oui ? »Le petit brun eu une mine interrogative qui fit craquer Sam qui se jeta dans ses bras.

« Sam ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »Blaine qui ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait.

« Tout va on ne peut mieux ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là ! » Le blond enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami.

« Euh, moi aussi ? »

Sam le serra contre lui encore de longues secondes avant de le lâcher.

« Bien, tu m'explique ? Peu après t'être endormis, tu t'es mis à pleurer dans ton sommeil. Tu t'es aussi mis à trembler alors je me suis arrêté à la première aire de repos que j'ai trouvé pour te réveiller. » Blaine avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

« Je... J'ai fait un cauchemar terrible. Je venais de me réveiller quand un camion a glissé sur une plaque verglas et nous a foncé dedans. C'est toi qui a tout pris et... »

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge. Il sentait les larmes affluer et n'essaya pas de les retenir. Sentant son trouble, Blaine glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Tu...tu es mort, sur le coup. » Ses larmes redoublèrent au souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti, même en songe. « J'ai essayé de te parler, de te faire ouvrir les yeux mais tu ne réagissait pas. Quand les secours sont arrivés, ils se sont occupés de moi, te laissant dans la voiture et quand je leur ai dit d'aller t'aider, ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient désolés. Ça paraissait tellement réel ! »

Sam se souvenait encore de cette douleur même s'il l'avait rêvée. Il s'était retrouvé si démuni, désespéré. Blaine, voyant dans quel état était son ami, le pris dans ses bras.

« J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu ! » murmura le blond

Blaine se détacha un peu de son ami pour pouvoir prendre son visage dans ses mains et plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Mais non ! Regarde, je suis encore là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. D'accord ? Je ne vais pas mourir ni aujourd'hui, ni demain ni même avant de te voir exposer tes premiers portraits en macaronis ! » Sam sourit et fit mine de le frapper.

« Idiot ! » Leurs yeux étaient toujours soudés et Sam aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se perdre encore des heures dans ces yeux mais Blaine finit par détourner le regard.

« Bien, hum... on va prendre l'air ? »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et allèrent s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu vas offrir à Kurt ? » demanda Blaine brisant ainsi le silence qui pesait entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient sortis.

« Oh, c'est une surprise ! Et toi ? »

« C'est une surprise ! » Le petit brun lui lança un regard mystérieux qui fit rire Sam.

« Te moquerais tu de moi ? » demanda Blaine d'un air faussement outré.

« Moi ?! Jamais ! Je ne me le permettrais pas ! » répliqua Sam, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

« Alors, tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ?! Très bien, je retourne à côté de Tina en histoire ! »

« Quoi ?! NON ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Comment veux-tu que je reste éveillé en histoire si tu n'es pas là pour bavarder avec moi ? Quand va-t-on mettre en place nos soirée jeux vidéo ? Tu es si cruel ! »

Blaine se tordait de rire à la vue de l'expression de terreur qui avait pris place sur le visage de son ami.

« Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner ! En attendant, il faut qu'on reparte. »

« Ok, je prends le volant. Le 1er arrivé ? »

« Han non Sammy, j'ai pas envie de courir ! » se plaignit Blaine en faisant des yeux de chien battu. Puis, il se mit à cavaler en rigolant. Sam le regarda, surpris, avant de se reprendre et de lui courir après. Quand il arriva à la voiture, Blaine était appuyé nonchalamment contre la portière.

« Et bien, il était temps ! On y va ? » demanda Blaine qui n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un Sam tirant la langue. Le blond s'assit derrière le volant et démarra.

« Au fait, regarde ce que j'ai fait chez moi ! » Blaine sortit un CD de son sac et le montra à Sam.

« Cool, une playlist ! »

« Pas n'importe quelle playlist ! Une playlist avec seulement les mélodies ! » exclama Blaine, fier de son travail.

« Sérieux ?! Wouha ! Tu es trop fort mec ! Mets-la tout de suite ! » Sam avait vraiment l'air content et ça réchauffa le cœur de Blaine. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami triste.

« Je te préfère quand tu souris ! » Sam rougit légèrement aux paroles du brun.

« C'est grâce à toi... » précisa -t-il. Blaine lui sourit et lança la musique.

Ils commencèrent à chanter ensemble ou en solo, selon les chansons. Blaine avait vraiment eu une bonne idée et Sam ne se garda pas de le remercier.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, une chanson que Sam ne reconnut pas commença et Blaine se mit à la chanter, tout doucement, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait. Le titre revint à Sam « _Against All Odds »_ et plus Blaine chantait, plus se sentait emporté. La voix de Blaine était comme une caresse.

Dès leur première rencontre, il avait trouvé que le jeune homme avait une voix envoûtante et il avait tout de suite su qu'il deviendrait certainement le plus doué des membres du Glee club, quoi que Finn ait pu en dire, il était bien meilleur.

La signification de cette chanson n'échappa pas à Sam qui eu un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle était certainement dédiée à Kurt mais il profita quand même de l'immense talent de son ami. Blaine avait l'air totalement prit par la chanson et Sam devait faire de gros effort de concentration pour ne pas quitter la route des yeux pour regarder son ami. Il aurait voulu que la chanson ne finisse jamais. Malheureusement, Blaine se tût à la fin de la chanson en chassant une larme qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir de rouler sur sa joue.

Sam éclata de rire quand la mélodie suivante commença.

« Naaan ! Sérieux ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai mise ! »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un immense sourire plein de fierté et il entama « _Red Solo Cup » _accompagné de Blaine qui avait laissé tomber sa mélancolie. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans problème. Enfin _presque._

* * *

Il ne leur restait plus qu'une demi-heure de route quand Sam commença à s'agiter.

« Blaine... »

« Hum... » le petit brun était plongé dans son plan de New York, histoire de ne pas être totalement perdu quand ils arriveraient. Il était déjà allé rendre visite à Kurt mais à chaque fois, ou Burt ou Finn était là. Il s'agissait donc de ne pas se tromper.

« Blaine... ? »

« Quoi ? » il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son plan.

« Blaine ! » insista le blond.

« Que se passe-t-il Sam ? » souffla Blaine, daignant enfin le regarder.

« jaivraimenttrèsenviedefairepipi... » débita Sam en baissant les yeux.

« Pardon ?! »

« J'ai besoin de faire pipi ! » articula le blond.

« Tu te moques de moi là ? Dis-moi que tu me fais marcher ! Sammy ! Il ne nous reste que trente minutes de route ! Tu ne peux pas te retenir ?»

« Nooon ! » gémit-il « S'il te plaît ! Il y a une station service dans 3 km ! »

« Sam ! » Blaine essayait de paraître le plus sévère possible mais s'était sans compter la stratégie imparable de Sam.

« S'il te plaîtttt Blainey ! » il ajouta à ça des yeux de cocker. En voyant le regard de Blaine s'adoucir, il su qu'il avait gagné.

« Non mais ho ! C'est MON truc les yeux de chiots ! C'est bon pour cette fois. Bon, où elle est cette station service? »

Sam sentit une bouffé de tendresse s'emparer de lui en voyant que son ami essayait de paraître fâché.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ! C'est normal, je suis adorable ! »

« Mouai... c'est ça » grommela le plus petit. Sam le trouva tellement mignon avec cette petite moue vexée qu'il n'insista pas.

Il arrivèrent à la station service quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bon, Sam tu te dépêches ! »

« Oui ! »Il avait déjà filer hors de la voiture et Blaine soupira. Son ami pouvait être si gamin quand il voulait ! Cela dit, il ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde. Il en viendrait presque à remercier Kurt de l'avoir laissé seul à Lima car c'était en partie grâce à ça qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Pourtant, si on lui avait dit, l'année passée, qu'ils allaient devenir inséparables, il n'y aurait pas cru ! Que de temps perdu ! Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un drôle de cris. Il sortit de la voiture en quatrième vitesse et vit Sam devant la porte des toilettes, il semblait terrifié. Blaine courut vers son ami, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien effrayer son ami à ce point.

« Sammy, tout va bien ? »

« Ne...ne t'approche pas ! » balbutia le blond.

C'est à ce moment que Blaine le vit. Ce monstre qui faisait si peur à Sam. Une bête tous crocs dehors, grognant, aboyant, fixant le blond comme s'il allait en faire son goûter. Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Sam ! C'est un chihuahua ! Et elle s'appelle chouquette en plus ! C'est écrit sur sa robe ! » En effet, le molosse en question ne mesurait pas plus de 30 cm de haut et portait une robe mauve sur laquelle était écrit en strass "_Chouquette_"

« Blaine ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Fais-le ou la déguerpir ! S'il te plaît ! »

Voyant que son ami n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, le brun s'éloigna et siffla le chien qui rappliqua. Il partit en courant vers Sam qui avait vite fait de rejoindre la voiture. Il s'installèrent et avant de reprendre la route, Blaine demanda, l'œil rieur:

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? »

« Ok mais ne te moques pas de moi ! »

« Je te le promet ! »

« Bien, alors, quand j'étais petit, mes voisins avaient un chihuahua qui s'appelait Gérard. Ne ris pas ! Je ne les connaissais pas très bien et un jour, je rentrais chez moi et j'ai croisé ma voisine qui promenait son chien sans laisse. Quand il m'a vu, il s'est mis à aboyer et m'a sauté dessus. Il m'a mordu l'épaule et a essayé de mordre ma tête. Je n'ai plus de cicatrice sur l'épaule mais quand je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, je sens celle que j'ai sur le crâne. Depuis, j'ai une phobie spécifique des chiens, en particulier des plus petits. »

Blaine l'avait écouté du début à la fin, sans l'interrompre il s'en voulut d'avoir rigolé de la situation de Sam. Lui même, depuis que Sebastian lui avait lancé ce slushie à la figure, il partait en courant à la simple vue d'un gobelet remplit de soda coloré.

« Je suis désolé de m'être moqué. Ce n'était vraiment pas cool de ma part ! » s'excusa Blaine, n'osant pas le regarder.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Sam, son sourire revenant doucement.

« Je peux ? » demanda timidement Blaine en avançant la main vers les cheveux blonds de son ami. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Blaine passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Sam et le temps sembla avancer au ralenti. Le brun toucha du bout des doigt la cicatrice de son ami. Son touché, léger comme une plume, donna des frissons à Sam qui plongea les yeux dans le regard de Blaine au risque de s'y noyer. Il laissa les doigts de son ami s'enrouler autour de quelques mèches avant de revenir suivre la marque de cette blessure qui a changé sa vie. Les gestes du plus petit étaient doux et plein de tendresse mais lorsque la tension se fit plus forte, Blaine rompit une fois de plus le contact visuel. Sam, lui, aurait voulu que le temps se soit arrêté et qu'ils soient restés dans cette position toute leur vie. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce souhait n'était aucunement partagé. Il se retourna en rougissant et démarra la voiture.

Cette fois-ci, la route se fit vraiment sans encombres.

_Et voilà ! Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais ça retranscrit bien ce que j'avais en tête. En tous cas, merci de me suivre et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont TOUJOURS les bienvenues! :)  
_

_P.S. : J'ai supposé que les fans de Glee connaissaient les deux chansons que j'ai citées sinon, voilà les liens youtube :  
_

_-** watch?v=D5gGr2OxDyY** ET ** watch?v=UtOXTCijvbg **== "Against All Odds" Perso, je suis tombée amoureuse de cette chanson ( chantée par Darren Criss of course!)_

_-** watch?v=zr2LChnVf70 **== j'adore cette chanson et me donne envie de danser !_


	6. Chapter 6

_New York... _La ville de tous les rêves.

Sam et Blaine étaient enfin arrivés. Maintenant, il leur fallait trouver l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient réservés des chambres. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'ils déambulaient dans la ville, se trompant de rue ou d'avenue mais ils finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. L'hôtel était simple mais chaleureux. Le responsable les accueillit avec le sourire et leur donna les clés des différentes chambres en leur souhaitant un bon séjour. Les garçons le remercièrent et montèrent leurs affaires.

« Blaiiiine ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir son ami le regarder en se dandinant et en battant des cils. Il éclata de rire.

« Ou-ou-oui ? » hoqueta le jeune homme entre deux éclats de rire.

« Je peux prendre une chambre avec toi ? » demanda-t-il

Blaine prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

« Bien sur mais tu ne préfère pas aller avec Britt ? »

Blaine vit son ami devenir tout rouge et très mal à l'aise.

« C'est euh ... compliqué. »

« Ok, fais comme tu le sens. En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là ! »

« Moi aussi je suis content ! » Ils se sourirent et se laissèrent tomber chacun tomber sur leur lit respectif. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, appréciant le calme puis Blaine se leva.

« Bon, il ne faut pas traîner ! On doit encore aller jusqu'à l'aéroport ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ok, je passe aux toilettes et j'arrive. »

Sam disparut dans la salle de bain et réapparut peu de temps après.

« On peut y aller ! »

Ils avaient décidé que c'était plus simple de se déplacer en métro plutôt qu'en voiture alors ils commencèrent par chercher une bouche de métro. Ils en aperçurent une à quelques rues de leur hôtel et trouvèrent même un plan du métro.

« Tu sais quoi ?! » demanda soudain Sam.

« Un singe comme toi ? »

« Hein ?! »

« Non rien. »

« C'est la première fois que je prends le métro ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il. Blaine rit un voyant que son ami ne tenait plus en place.

En arrivant sur le quai, Sam était comme un enfant, regardant, touchant tout ce qu'il voyait, s'arrêtant devant chaque artiste de rue qu'ils croisaient. Il semblait émerveillé par toute sorte de choses qui auraient paru fades à beaucoup de gens. C'était vraiment quelque chose que Blaine appréciait chez Sam. Il n'était pas blasé comme le plupart des ados et quand on se promenait avec lui, on ne voyait plus les choses, les personnes de la même manière. Le blond lui avait expliqué que lorsque son père avait perdu son emploi, ça avait été sa seule manière de garder une part d'enfant en lui malgré les responsabilités d'adultes qu'on lui avait confiées. Pendant que Sam discutait avec un guitariste de la meilleure prestation d'un artiste qu'il ne connaissait pas, Blaine alla voir les horaires de passages. La prochaine rame arriverait dans cinq minutes. C'est alors qu'il entendit le nouvel ami de Sam se mettre à gratter les premières notes de _''Billionaire''_ et le blond commencer à chanter. S'approchant, il se laissa prendre par la musique et prit la relève pour le rap. Il n'avait pas le niveau d'Artie mais il se défendait. Sam se retourna quand il entendit la voix de son ami et ils continuèrent de chanter ensemble alors que la foule appréciative se faisait de plus en plus dense autour d'eux. Lorsque le blond chanta la dernière note, tout le monde applaudit comme un seul homme alors les deux garçons saluèrent leur public de plusieurs courbettes théâtrales. Ils serrèrent la main du guitariste et se dépêchèrent de monter dans le métro qui, entre-temps, était arrivé. Ils trouvèrent deux sièges libres et Sam fit encore une fois battre ses cils.

« Oui, tu peux t'asseoir du côté de la vitre ! » acquiesça le bouclé en riant aux bêtises de son ami.

« On s'arrête à quelle station ? » demanda Sam avec une voix d'enfant.

« Au terminus. »

« Chouette ! »

Effectivement, le trajet fut très chouette. Les deux garçons discutaient de tout et de rien, observant les différentes stations dans lesquelles ils s'arrêtaient. Ils eurent du mal à contenir leurs rires lorsque dans le métro entra un couple étrange. La femme, grande et distinguée, n'arrêtait pas de disputer l'homme, un petit gros avec d'énorme lunette, parce que, apparemment, ils devaient prendre les transports en communs à cause de lui qui avait fait tomber les clés de leur voiture dans une bouche d'égout. La dame psalmodiait des ''Adam ! Vous auriez pu faire attention tout de même ! Nous voilà obliger de prendre le métro ! Adam est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? '' et le prénommé Adam ne cessait de gémir des '' Oui Marie-Ange, je vous écoute. Je suis désolé...'' tripotant les manches de sa veste hors de prix. Blaine chuchota dans l'oreille de Sam:

« On dirait Kurt quand il m'engueulait parce que je le décoiffais, puis il prit sa voix la plus aiguë possible. "Blaine ! Tu pourrais faire attention quand tu joues à_ C'est qui ?_ Blaine ! Ne touche pas mes cheveux quand tu me prends dans tes bras ! Blaine ! » Faisant éclater de rire le blond.

Lorsque le couple sortit, l'atmosphère se fit plus calme.

« Je pourrais vivre ici rien que pour prendre le métro tous les jours ! » confia Sam à son ami.

« J'adore prendre le métro mais si je viens vivre à New York, ce sera pour la tolérance de cette ville et la mixité de la population. » rétorqua Blaine.

« En voilà des paroles sages mon bon monsieur ! Au fait, je voulais te faire part d'une idée saugrenue qui m'est passée par la tête tout à l'heure. »

« Très bien, je t'écoute. » répondit Blaine étonné du ton rieur de son ami.

« Je me suis dit que comme c'était l'anniversaire de Kurt, que nous sommes à New York et que ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, tu pourrais ne pas mettre tout ce gel et laisser tes cheveux respirer ! Qu'en penses-tu ? » Le blond avait présenté son idée avec enthousiasme mais en voyant l'expression de Blaine, il se dit qu'il allait devoir la jouer plus subtile.

« Sammy, je ne peux _décemment_ pas me présenter sans gel à un anniversaire ! Tu te rappelles de ma tête au bal de promo l'an passé ? » protesta le petit brun

« Oui mais ce sera différent ! Il n'y aura pas autant de ballons ni de robes. Et j'aurai une surprise pour toi si tu es d'accord ! S'il te plaît ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi ! » Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Ajouter à ça une paire d'yeux de chiot et le tour est joué.

« Arg... Très bien ! Mais à une seule condition ! » céda Blaine.

Sam hocha la tête, prêt à accepter n'importe quoi.

« Si mais cheveux sont horrible, j'ai le droit de mettre du gel ! »

« Ok mais je suis sûr que tes cheveux seront parfaits ! » Sam avait l'air si confiant que Blaine ne put que sourire. Le blond lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi !

« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit au sujet des yeux de chiot ?! »

« Oh ne râle pas M. Grognon ! Tu ne peux pas me résister voilà tout ! » esclaffa-t-il.

Le bouclé rigola et ils continuèrent de se chamailler gentiment le reste du chemin...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, ils décidèrent d'attendre Mercedes près du tapis à bagage. La jeune fille atterrit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et quand elle les aperçut, elle courut les embrasser.

« Oh les garçons, ça me fait trop plaisir de vous voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Nous aussi on est très content que tu soies là ! »

« Comment aurais-je pu rater l'anniversaire de notre Kurt adoré ! »

« Bien, il faut y aller. On pourra discutailler dans le métro mais maintenant il faut rentrer attendre les autres à l'hôtel. » fit remarquer Blaine.

« Chef, oui chef ! » dirent en cœur les deux autres et Blaine leur tira la langue. Ils eurent assez vite un métro et arrivèrent bientôt à l'hôtel.

* * *

Le reste du groupe arriva vers 17h et la répartition des chambres se fit très vite. Tout le monde se prépara le plus vite possible parce qu'il avait été convenu que Britt envoie un message à Santana pour donner le top du départ. Comme promis, Blaine laissa ses cheveux à l'air libre et quand Sam vu le résultat, il s'exclama :

« Bien, c'est là que ma surprise entre en jeu ! » sur ces mots, il sortit un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide ambré.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda le blond qui sourit quand Blaine hocha la tête. Il commença alors à verser un peu de liquide dans sa main et le répartit dans les boucles brunes de son ami. Il les enroulait, les entortillait autour de ses doigts avec une telle douceur que Blaine ne regretta pas d'avoir accepté. Sam était totalement concentré sur sa tâche. Il voulait que Blaine se rende compte que ses cheveux étaient magnifiques. Il joua avec une dernière mèche et se recula pour admirer son œuvre. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

« Alors ? C'est une catastrophe c'est ça ? Han, je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Je vais remettre du gel ! » paniqua Blaine en se baissant vers l'évier mais Sam l'arrêta.

« NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! Surtout pas ! Tu...tes cheveux sont...juste...incroyables ! Tu es superbe. » avoua le blondinet, subjugué, faisant rougir le jeune homme qui se tourna devant le miroir. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Eh les garçons ! Vous êtes...Oh mon dieu Blaine ! Tes cheveux ! » Quinn venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et semblait aussi choquée que Sam. Elle s'avança et passa la main dans ses boucles.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Sam ! » murmura le brun qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son ami avait réussi à faire quelque chose de ses cheveux. Lorsque la blonde interrogea Sam du regard. Le jeune homme eut du mal à s'arracher à sa contemplation. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de Blaine qu'en ce moment.

« Quand je suis allé chez le coiffeur, j'ai demandé s'il n'avait pas un produit pour les cheveux comme les tiens. Je me suis dit que ça te changerait du gel... » avoua-t-il. Blaine sembla sortir de sa transe et se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Merci ! Tu es mon héros ! » Et il sortit de la salle de bain pour ranger les vêtements dans son sac.

Quinn s'approcha de Sam et lui chuchota un ''Il faudra qu'on parle !'' avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Mercedes. Sam se secoua et termina de se préparer n'arrêtant pas de penser à Blaine pour autant. En sortant, il tomba sur Puck.

« Tout le monde est prêt. »

Le blond sourit.

Leur plan était en marche.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une heure que la famille de Kurt était arrivée et Santana ne l'avouerait certainement jamais mais elle adorait ces gens. Malgré tous les problèmes que cette famille avait endurés et endurait encore, elle avait su rester soudée et personne ne perdait jamais sa bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, le plus heureux était Kurt. Et avec ce que le Hobbit lui avait préparé, il n'avait encore rien vu. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à l'horloge. ''_19h30, parfait ! Il est temps pour moi de passer à l'action !''_

« Bon, ça fait une heure que je me retiens de faire la salope, parce que Kurt me l'a demandé bien sur, mais là je n'en peux plus alors vous excuserez je vais prendre l'air et crier sur tous les passants qui auront la mauvaise idée de me croiser ! » lâcha-t-elle devant tous les convives qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Elle se dirigea vers la prote et enfila son manteau avant de sortir. Elle tourna au coin de la rue et attendit. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle aperçut la petite troupe qui arrivait vers elle et lorsqu'une tête blonde lui sauta au cou, elle rigola et serra Brittany contre elle en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la tempe. La blonde se détacha d'elle et elles unirent leurs petits doigts.

« Il était temps ! Je suppose que... Anderson ! Mais qu'as-tu fait de ton casque de gel ? C'est pas cool ! Je t'avais trouvé un nouveau surnom : Playmobil ! Il n'y a plus que la taille qui correspond maintenant. » pleurnicha-t-elle d'un air déçu qui ne trompa nullement Blaine qui sourit.

« À moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir Satan ! » répliqua Blaine avec malice. Au grand étonnement de tous, Santana ne lui sauta pas à la gorge mais lui tapa l'épaule comme s'ils étaient potes depuis toujours. Alors qu'elle allait serrer Quinn dans ses bras, Sam s'approcha de Blaine.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Oh, et bien, le jour où j'ai rompu avec Kurt, je l'ai croisée dans la rue. Elle venait de quitter Britt, confia Blaine. On a commencé a discuté et le sujet a dévié sur sa grand-mère qui lui manquait mais qui refusait toujours de la voir alors je lui ai parlé de mes parents qui ne me comprenaient pas, de mon père qui ne me considérait plus comme son fils et à peine comme un être humain. On a bavardé presque deux heures comme ça. Je ne la reconnaissais plus ! Elle était comme ce jour où elle nous a avoué aimer les femmes. tellement triste et fragile. Depuis, quand elle a besoin de se confier, c'est soit Kurt ou Rachel, soit moi. »

« Mon vieux, tu dois être l'un des seuls à avoir eu affaire avec cette Santana ! »

« Bon, les deux commères, je vais remonter et mettre le truc en place. Je vous appelle quand c'est bon. » les informa Santana.

« Très bien, on attend. » et l'hispanique disparut au coin de la rue.

Dans l'appartement, tout le monde était autour du feu et discutaient gaiement. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire puis apporta une enveloppe à Kurt.

« Tiens Lady Hummel, quelqu'un a déposé ça pour toi devant la porte. Sûrement l'un de tes admirateurs ! » ironisa-t-elle.

Kurt s'empara de l'enveloppe sans relever le ton sarcastique de sa colocataire. Il retourna la missive dans ses mains et constata qu'il n'y avait ni son adresse ni celle de l'expéditeur, juste son prénom. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un morceau de papier plié en quatre.

« Viens sur le toit... » lut-il à haute voix. Le message avait été rédigé avec des crayons de couleurs, chaque lettre avait sa teinte. Il interrogea du regard les personnes présentes mais aucune ne semblait être au courant. Intrigué, il se leva et courut mettre son manteau avant de sortir en trombe. Deux secondes plus tard, il repassa la tête par la porte.

« Vous ne venez pas ? » demanda-t-il. Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva, alla mettre un pull ou une veste et ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier menant au toit. Seule Santana était restée.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Je reviens seulement de m'être gelé le cul dehors et il faudrait que je ressorte pour un jeu de piste ? Non, merci ! Je reste ici. » tempêta-t-elle. Cependant, dès que l'appartement fut désert, elle sauta sur son téléphone.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt arrivait sur le toit recouvert de neige. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour apercevoir qui l'avait envoyé ici. Il fronça les sourcils. Personne. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Une tache colorée et brillante dans ce paysage en noir et blanc. Une licorne en peluche posée sur une corniche. Il s'approcha et compris. Une licorne plus un message écrit aux crayons de couleur, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

« Brittany ?! »

Chapitre bouclé. J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont de moins en moins bien. C'est juste une impressions ou bien... ? Soit, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et que vous lirez la suite. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! A bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

_« Brittany ?! »_

Kurt ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que la blonde pouvait bien faire ici. Était-elle vraiment à New York ? Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été très proche alors pourquoi était elle ici ? À moins que... La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il fonça vers les escaliers, toute la troupe sur les talons. D'un coup, il ouvrit la porte et inspecta l'intérieur. Personne à part Santana, vautrée sur le divan, plongée dans son téléphone.

« Alors Hummel, c'était qui ? » demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son GSM.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait personne. »

Tous retournèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé, reprenant leur précédente discussion quand tout à coup, une guitare se fit entendre, puis deux, ensuite des cœurs et enfin une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

« _Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, to you... »_

La chanson était simple, enfantine, mais tous les anciens New Directions sortirent de derrière le rideau de la chambre de Santana et se mirent à chanter avec Blaine, c'était pour lui l'une des plus belles chansons qu'il avait jamais entendue. Il ne put retenir des larmes d'émotion et lorsque la chanson fut finie, tous ses amis se ruèrent sur lui pour un énorme câlin collectif.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Kurt après qu'ils se soient séparés.

« On passait tous par là alors nous nous sommes dit que nous allions rendre visite à Rachel. Elle nous manque tellement ! » plaisanta Blaine en serrant Rachel dans ses bras.

« Mais... je croyais qu''on était là pour faire une surprise à Kurt ? Je ne comprends pas ... » répliqua Brittany, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh Boo ! Tu m'a manquée ! Viens là. » rigola Kurt en ouvrant les bras. Brittany vint lui faire un gros câlin.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma licorne. McKinley est moins scintillant sans toi. Heureusement que Blaine est là, même si sa corne n'est pas aussi brillante que la tienne et puis je suis là aussi. » lui confia la blonde. Quelques personnes comprirent ses paroles et sourirent. Kurt se tourna alors vers Blaine et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suppose que tu es à l'origine de tout ça. Ai-je tort ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait ça tout seul, Sam m'a beaucoup aidé. » répondit Blaine.

« Ne l'écoute pas Kurt, il dit des conneries ! J'ai juste téléphoné à quelques personnes. C'est lui qui a tout organisé. Le trajet, l'hôtel, la surprise... » insista Sam.

« Vous logez tous à l'hôtel ? Ça doit être vraiment cher ! » s'exclama Kurt

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu connais mes parents, si ça leur permet d'organiser un dîner d'affaires sans que ma tête de gay leur fasse honte, ils sont prêts à dépenser autant qu'il faut. » répliqua le petit brun d'un air triste. Il le regard de Kurt se remplir de peine.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de mes problèmes familiaux. Il y a des gens qui ne t'ont pas vu depuis une éternité et à qui tu as beaucoup manqué »

Alors que Mercedes se jetait sur Kurt, Blaine sentit des doigts s'entremêler avec les siens et serrer sa main. Sam lui sourit et Blaine put lire dans son regard qu'il était là, prêt de lui, qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Finalement, sa famille était extraordinaire parce que c'était Sam sa vrai famille. Lorsque Burt et Carol s'approchèrent, il lâcha la main de son ami.

« Alors les enfants, comment s'est passé le voyage ? » demanda Burt

« Oh, à part quelques ralentissements, ça s'est bien passé. »

« Tant mieux. Juste, Sam, la prochaine fois, on préférerait que tu nous mettes au courant. On est responsable de toi et tu es comme notre fils maintenant alors si quelque chose s'était mal passé... » expliqua Carol.

« Je suis désolé mais s'était pour être sûr que des informations ne filtrent pas. Je vous promets de vous en parler la prochaine fois. » » s'excusa le blond.

Les deux adultes sourirent et allèrent saluer Will et Emma qui discutaient avec Rachel. Lorsque Mercedes l'eut lâché, Kurt s'approcha des deux garçons avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et les serra dans ses bras.

« Merci, à tous les deux, dit-il après s'être reculé. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureux ! »

« Tant mieux, ça nous fait plaisir que tu soies content. » répliqua Blaine.

« Au fait Blaine, qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ? Où est passé ton ''duvet d'enfant'' ? » questionna le châtain en passant la main dans les cheveux du concerné.

« Oh ça, euh c'est Sam qu'il faut féliciter ! C'est lui qui a réussi à me convaincre. » avoua le bouclé en rougissant légèrement.

« Et bien, touts mes félicitations Sam ! Je n'ai jamais réussi en un an et demi à le faire passer une heure sans gel. Et pourtant, j'en ai usé de persuasion ! » rigola Kurt en tirant l'une des boucles de Blaine.

« Euh, Kurt ? Je crois que le mec là-bas n'apprécie pas trop que tu me tripotes les cheveux... » remarqua Blaine. Kurt retira sa main de la tête de son ex-copain et se tourna pour voir de qui il parlait. Il sourit quand il vu le regard plein de jalousie du ''mec'' en question.

« Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps... » souffla Kurt. Il fit signe au garçon de s'approcher et lorsque ce dernier arriva, il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Sam, Blaine voici Adam, mon...copain. »

Sam remarqua Blaine stopper sa poignée de main à mi-course, une lueur d'étonnement dans le regard puis se secouer et serrer la main du jeune homme.

« Très heureux de faire ta connaissance Adam. » déclara Blaine avec un sourire sincère qui étonna son meilleur ami.

« Moi de même. » Adam serra la main de Sam qui finit par redescendre sur terre.

« Salut » Le blond trouvait que Blaine agissait bizarrement. Il s'était attendu à voir de la jalousie ou au moins de la tristesse dans son regard mais le bouclé semblait content pour Kurt. Il reporta ses réflexions pour plus tard et se concentra sur la conversation.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens à la NYADA l'an prochain ? » demanda Adam.

« J'ai envoyé ma candidature en tous cas. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils te prendront, assura Kurt. Adam, tu ne l'as jamais entendu chanter mais je te jure qu'il ferait de l'ombre à tous les élèves de l'école. À part peut-être à Rach'. »

« N'exagère pas Kurt ; je ne suis pas meilleur que toi ! Et puis, nos voix ne sont pas comparables. »

« Personne ne peut comparer sa voix à celle de Kurt. Ce mec est un phénomène ! » rigola Adam en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de son copain.

« Yaaaaah ! Pas mes cheveux ! Fais un peu attention Adam, cria le châtain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend. »

Blaine et Sam venaient d'éclater de rire. Ils en pleuraient presque et ils se tenaient les côtes. Adam et Kurt les regardaient, perdus.

« Tu-tu-tu as... » les deux garçons n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter de rigoler. Ils leurs fallu cinq bonne minutes pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle.

« Bon, vous nous expliquez ? » tout le monde les regardait.

« Lorsqu'on était dans le métro tout-à-l'heure, il y avait un couple de ''richards'' qui se disputaient. La femme n'arrêtait pas de geindre des '' Adaaaaam ! Vous auriez pu faire attention avec les clés de la voiture ! Adam, voyons. Adaaaam ! '' » imita Sam en prenant de grands airs avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

« Quand ils sont sortis, j'ai fait le réflexion comme quoi la femme me faisait penser à toi quand quelqu'un touche tes cheveux. » termina Blaine en essuyant les larmes de rire qui noyaient ses yeux.

« Eh ! Merci de vous moquez de moi ! »

« Oh, ne te vexe pas ! Souris, c'est la fête ! » s'écria Sam faisait rire Blaine.

« Tu as raison cela dit, c'est la dernière fois que j'entends que vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Mercedes, viens ici ma chérie tu m'as trop manqué. »

Kurt alla se jeter dans les bras de Mercedes qui le serra à l'étouffer. Adam les regarda quelques secondes avant de retourner son attention sur les deux garçons.

« Alors, vous deux, vous êtes... »

« Sam et moi ? Oh non, pas du tout, l'arrêta Blaine. Sam est hétéro, il sort avec Brittany. »

« Brittany, ce n'est pas la copine de Santana ? » s'étonna Adam

« Non, elles ont rompu il y a quelques mois déjà. » expliqua Blaine

Adam sembla surpris puis haussa les épaules. Il s'excusa auprès des garçons avant de retrouver Kurt qui lui présenta Mercedes.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table à discuter.

« Ne serait il pas temps de donner les cadeaux ? » proposa Carol

« Oh ouiii ! » s'enthousiasma Kurt.

Tour à tour, tout le monde offrit un cadeau à Kurt. Un foulard, une veste, des chaussures, une écharpe, un cd, des places pour aller voir la nouvelle comédie musicale à la mode,... Vint le tour de Sam.

« Bon anniversaire Kurt. » s'exclama Sam en lui tendant le paquet.

Le châtain arracha l'emballage et poussa un petit cris de surprise.

« Mais...mais...c'est moi ! » s'écria-t-il en découvrant son cadeau : un magnifique portrait en macaronis de lui.

« C'est un peu particulier mais je l'ai fais moi-même et ... » le blond fut interrompu par Kurt qui le serra contre lui.

« C'est parfait ! Tu es très doué, merci ! Regardez le cadeau de Sam. » cria-t-il

Toutes les personnes présentes s'accordèrent à dire que Sam avait beaucoup de talent et que Kurt rendait très bien en pâtes. Blaine souriait à son ami, lui montrant qu'il était fier de lui. Il avait déjà vu quelques un de ses portraits et il avait tout de suite trouvé que le blond était doué mais celui-ci doutant encore de temps en temps de ses capacités, Blaine était content de ne pas être le seul à l'encourager. Se rendant compte qu'il était le centre de tous les regards, il s'avança afin d'offrir son cadeau.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Le châtain lui sourit et ouvrit le paquet. C'était un album photos. Un album photos réunissant des centaines de clichés depuis la création du Glee club bien avant qu'il ne se rencontre. Les six premiers membres de la chorale et leur professeur, leurs premières sélections, plusieurs des soirées filles avec Tina, Mercedes et Rachel, lui et son père, lui et les Warblers, lui et Blaine, encore des dizaines de photos de sa dernière année puis quelques photos de lui à New York et à Noël. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux devant tant de nostalgie. Il serra Blaine très fort et lui murmura :

« Merci ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais merci ! »

« Je suis content que cela te plaise. Et j'ai simplement demandé auprès de tous les membres du Glee Club de m'envoyer quelques photos. » sourit Blaine en se détachant.

Kurt déposa l'album sur la table et Adam alla chercher son présent qu'il avait caché dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la nature du cadeau, Blaine se retourna pour surveiller la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il vit alors son ami perdre son sourire ainsi que toutes couleurs sur son visage.

« Oh ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Un chiot ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! » s'émerveilla Kurt devant la boule de poil qui trottinait vers lui. Tous les invités étaient en rond autour du petit animal qui s'occupait à renifler les jambes de ses admirateurs. Sam, lui, restait à bonne distance du petit groupe, jugeant préférable de ne pas lâcher le monstre des yeux. Blaine, ayant remarqué le visage crispé de son ami, lui prit la main et la serra pour lui donner du courage.

« Ce n'est qu'un chiot, d'accord ? Ne paniques pas ! » chuchota Blaine à l'oreille de son ami tétanisé.

Il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes et ne desserrait pas la main qu'il tenait. Sam se détendait petit à petit comprenant que son ami ne le laisserait pas seul face à la situation.

Remarquant que leurs meilleurs amis respectifs restaient en retrait, Kurt et Quinn voulurent les questionner mais apercevant le regard paniqué de Sam, la main de Blaine liée à la sienne et ce dernier en train de lui parler dans l'oreille, ils décidèrent de repousser l'interrogatoire à plus tard.

Pendant que le chiot faisait sensation, Adam en avait profité pour sortir le coussin, les gamelles et tous les jouets qu'il avait dégotés. Kurt insista alors pour que l'on mette le coussin près de la table afin qu'il puisse être à côté de lui cependant, Sam n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de cohabiter avec un chien ne serait-ce qu'une soirée alors il se plaça au coin de la table le plus éloigné de Kurt et Blaine, ayant conscience de son trouble, s'assit à côté de lui.

Le souper se passa sans problèmes mis à part lorsque Riff Raff, le chiot, s'approchait trop de Sam, celui-ci se crispait mais se détendait aussitôt que Blaine posait la main sur la sienne. Il était heureux que son ami soit près de lui et il réalisa qu'il était vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Qu'il ne voulait rien faire. Il finit par se dire que s'il avait une chance, il la saisirait mais que si le brun trouvait quelqu'un d'autre, il ne s'interposerait pas.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table, Quinn s'approcha de lui et le prit à part.

« Alors, ça fait longtemps que l'on a plus discuté tous les deux. » commença-t-elle.

« Euh, Quinn, on a discuté presque 2h au téléphone hier soir. »

« Bon, est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Blaine ou il faut que je te fasse sortir les vers du nez ? » s'exclama la blonde.

« Quoi, mais il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi ! C'est mon meilleur ami. »répliqua Sam.

« Peut-être mais tu aimerais bien qu'il y ai plus que ça, hein, avoue. »

« Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »Sam commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait peur que sa meilleure amie le juge.

« Écoute, chaque fois que je te regarde, tu as les yeux rivés sur lui, chaque fois que tu parles de lui, tu as des étoiles dans les yeux et tout à l'heure, quand tu as arrangé ses cheveux, tu ne pouvais plus détacher ton regard de lui, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir t'attacher pour t'empêcher de te jeter sur lui. Et tu sais très bien de qui les ''lui'' veulent parler ! »

« Si tu avais raison, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda le blond avec anxiété.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, peut importe ton orientation sexuelle. Tant que tu es heureux ! »

« Merci Quinn mais pour l'instant, je ne suis plus très sûr de mes choix justement. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon me plaît et je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Je suis sur de ne pas être gay parce que les filles me plaisent aussi quant à être bi, il n'y a que Blaine qui me plaise alors... »

« Ne te prends pas la tête comme ça ! Tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu es Blainosexuel ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Le problème c'est qu'il est aussi mon meilleur ami et que je suis son meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce que nous partageons s'il ne m'aime pas. »

« Pour ce qui est de t'aimer, je peux te dire avec certitude que ce garçon est raide dingue de toi ! »

« Mais, comment peux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Il suffit de l'observer. Il est aussi transparent que toi mais comme l'amour rend aveugle, vous ne voyez pas comment l'autre se comporte. Par exemple, il t'a laissé t'occuper de ses cheveux alors que même Kurt n'avait pas réussi à lui faire enlever son gel. Il sait comment te rassurer et n'a pas hésité à te prendre la main tout à l'heure. »

« J'aimerais que tu ais raison mais je crois qu'il aime encore Kurt. »

« Sam, il aimera toujours Kurt, d'une certaine manière comme moi je t'aimerais toujours mais tu ne dois pas t'empêcher d'avancer pour ça. Crois-moi. »

« Merci, tu es la meilleure ! » s'exclama Sam en la prenant dans ses bras. Il n'était pas convaincu que le brun partage ses sentiments mais il se sentait mieux de s'être confié à quelqu'un à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'il chercha son meilleur ami des yeux, il l'aperçut en pleine discussion avec Santana et devina au visage de Blaine que quelque chose le contrariait. Il eut peur de comprendre pourquoi et quand il s'approcha, le bouclé le regarda avec tristesse.

« Je vais prendre l'air » déclara-t-il en sortant de l'appartement.

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre mais j'ai été très occupée et lorsque j'ai eu un peu de temps, je n'arrivais pas à connecter toutes mes idées pour faire une suite logique. J'espère vraiment que l'attente aura valu la peine même si je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, je pense que vous avez assez patienté ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques reviews ( même si c'est pour me faire savoir votre mécontentement ), ça me ferait plaisir ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant que Sam discutait avec Quinn, Kurt s'était approché de Blaine et l'avait tiré en retrait.

« Alors, comment ça se passe à Lima ? » demanda-t-il

« Oh ça va. »

« N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire, insista le châtain, en ce qui concerne un certain blond, plutôt beau garçon ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Oh non, Anderson ! On ne me la fait pas à moi ! J'ai vu comment tu le regardes ! »

« Quoi ? Mais non je...et puis zut... »

« AH ! Je le savais ! Tu craques sur Sam ! » s'écria le châtain

« Chuuut ! Pas trop fort ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout le monde ici sait que tu es gay. »

« Peut-être mais personne ne sais que je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami ! Et encore moins le principal concerné ! »

« Mais, pourquoi tu ne lui avoues pas ? »

« Euh, allô la terre ! Sam est hétéro et il sort avec Brittany ! »

« D'abord, Sam est peut-être hétéro mais il a des vues sur toi ! Et puis il a rompu avec Britt alors il est tout à toi ! »

« Quoi ? Sam n'a pas de vues sur moi et il n'a pas rompu avec Britt. Il m'a dit que c'était compliqué. »

« Je suis certain que Sam et Britt c'est fini, j'étais là quand elle a téléphoné à Santana pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait qu'elles se remettent ensemble. San a été aimable pendant au moins deux heures après ça ! Va lui demander si tu ne me crois pas. »

Blaine alla questionner Santana qui, le voyant arriver les sourcils froncés, ne posa pas de questions et le suivit.

« Alors Anderson, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle en feignant l'exaspération.

« Est-ce que tu ressors avec Brittany ? »

« Euh oui. Pourquoi cette question ? Si c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas prévenu j'avais l'intention de le faire mais..., la jeune fille s'interrompit en voyant l'expression blessée qu'affichait Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » fit-elle avec un réel intérêt.

« Il m'a menti... Il m'a dit que c'était compliqué et a continué à faire comme si de rien n'était... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai cru ? »

« Tu es amoureux de lui n'est-ce pas ? »

« Super ! Je suis sûr que tout le monde est au courant ! »

« Mais calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Je vais prendre l'air » déclara-t-il soudainement.

Santana se retourna et aperçut Sam. Elle l'intercepta juste avant qu'il ne se lance à la poursuite de son meilleur ami.

« Trouty, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Blaine ? » elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse et Sam décida de ne pas la mettre encore plus en colère.

« Je crois que je l'ai blessé... »

« J'avais remarqué ! Écoute, je crois qu'il tient beaucoup plus à toi qu'il ne le laisse paraître alors va arranger les choses mais si tu le fais souffrir, je te casse en deux c'est clair ? » menaça-t-elle. Sam acquiesça et sortit en trombe de l'appartement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit, Blaine était là. Assis devant la porte. Il avait les bras autour des genoux repliés devant lui.

« Blaine... »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais rompu avec Brittany ? » Blaine ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça ! On a rompu peu après que nous ayons commencé l'organisation de la surprise et tu venais d'apprendre que Kurt avait un petit-ami alors je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi ! »

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Et pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? » Il vit Sam devenir cramoisi.

« Et bien, elle avait ... hem... oublié que l'on sortait ensemble... »

« Attends, QUOI ?! » Blaine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Elle est venue me demander si ressortir avec San était une bonne idée et quand je lui ai dit que l'on sortait déjà ensemble, elle a dit que non et que si je sortais avec quelqu'un et bien c'était avec...hem...toi. » avoua-t-il

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec toi... »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas dit ? Tu avais peur que l'on croit que tu sors avec moi ? » demanda Blaine avec tristesse.

« Mais non enfin ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu avais assez de problèmes avec Kurt. » Et là, ce fut trop !

« Mais arrête un peu avec Kurt ! Ce n'est pas de lui que l'on parle ! Mes problèmes avec Kurt sont finis depuis longtemps ! Pourquoi tu essayes toujours de me jeter dans ses bras à nouveau ? » Blaine s'était levé et était vraiment en colère.

« Mais, je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ! » Sam ne comprenait plus rien.

« Non, ce n'est pas Kurt que je veux ! Celui que je veux est inaccessible ! » Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Blaine et Sam sentit son cœur se briser en mille morcaux . Son ami avait tourné la page Kurt mais était déjà intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et je peux savoir qui c'est ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire... » Blaine avait brusquement baissé le ton et regardait ses pieds.

« Tu vois ! Toi aussi tu me caches des choses ! » lui reprocha le blond ce qui eut pour effet de raviver la colère de son ami.

« JE NE PEUX PAS TE LE DIRE PARCE QUE C'EST TOI ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! » cria-t-il avant de se mettre les mains devant la bouche se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de hurler.

Sam était silencieux. Son cerveau ressassait sans cesse les paroles de son ami ''_ Parce que c'est toi ! Parce que c'est toi ! Parce que c'est toi !_''. Il réalisa enfin ce que ces paroles signifiaient.

« Sam ? Je suis désolé... Dis quel... »

Blaine avait été interrompu par des lèvres douces qui s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes. Sam ! Sam l'embrassait ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. La surprise passée, il répondit enfin au baiser et lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, Sam prit la parole :

« Je suis désolé. Je croyais que tu aimais encore Kurt. »

« Mais non, enfin qu'est-ce qui te faisait croire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, la chanson que tu as chanté dans la voiture était tellement belle et tu la chantais avec tellement d'émotion. Il y a aussi ces moments où l'on était très proche et tu finissais toujours par t'éloigner alors... »

« En fait, c'était à toi que je pensais en chantant tout à l'heure et puis jusqu'à il y a 10 minutes, j'étais persuadé que tu sortais avec Brittany, c'est pour ça que je restais pas trop longtemps collé à toi... je ne voulais pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise... les joues de Blaine se teintèrent de rouge. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as... »

« Embrassé ? Je crois que j'en ai envie depuis plus de deux semaines ! » avoua le blond.

« Mais... tu n'es pas hétéro ? »

« Est-ce que l'on a vraiment besoin de mettre une étiquette sur ma sexualité pour l'instant ? On a qu'à dire que je suis Blainosexuel... »

Blaine ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça... »

« Comment veux-tu que je me définisse autrement, tu es le seul garçon sur qui je suis tombé amoureux alors... » expliqua Sam

« Tu...tu...tu es amoureux de moi ? » Blaine n'en revenait pas.

« Je... oui. »

Blaine sentit son sourire s'étirer jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Alors, tu voudrais qu'on aille manger quelque part tous les deux quand on sera rentré à Lima ? » demanda timidement Sam.

« Comme... un rendez-vous ? »

« Oui » souffla le blond

« J'adorerais ! » répondit enfin Blaine.

Sam souriait à en avoir mal. Enfin ! Il avait avoué ses sentiments à son meilleur ami et ils étaient partagés. Que demander de plus ?

« Au fait, je sais que tu es fier d'être ce que tu es et que nos amis sont vraiment ouverts d'esprits mais est-ce qu'on pourrait attendre un peu avant de leur dire ? Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un mec et je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'habiller en jeans moulant tu sais ! Sortir avec un garçon n'est pas différent de sortir avec une fille. À part sous la ceinture évidemment, précisa-t-il, faisant rire Sam. Mais d'accord. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Merci » fit Sam avant de reprendre les lèvres de Blaine entre les siennes. Il n'y avait goûté qu'un fois mais il était déjà accroc. Il entoura les hanches du bouclé et le serra contre lui.

« Eh vous deux ! »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers le trottoir d'en face. L'homme qui les avait interpellé était une armoire à glace. Il devait faire 2 mètres, 100Kg et il avait l'air complètement bourré. Il s'approcha d'eux l'air menaçant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda innocemment Sam

« Vous embrassez, être ensemble, être des tapettes. »

« PARDON ?! » le blond commençait à s'énerver.

« Laisse tomber Sammy, il est bourré. Rentrons. »

« Ouai c'est ça ! Allez faire vos trucs de pédés chez vous ! Au moins, vous éviterez de déteindre sur les gens normaux ! » Ce fut les paroles de trop.

Sam envoya son point dans la figure de l'homme qui recula et se tint la mâchoire avant de se jeter sur l'adolescent. Blaine se mit entre les deux et prit les coups de l'inconnu à la place du blond.

« BLAINE ! » cria-t-il en voyant son amoureux tomber lourdement sur le sol, sonné. Il se précipita près de lui ne se préoccupant plus du sauvage qui s'en était pris à eux. Il le vit du coin de l'œil se diriger vers lui et couvrit le corps de Blaine du sien pour le protéger, fermant les yeux en attendant les coups qui n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir.

* * *

Dans l'appartement, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi les deux amis étaient sortis si précipitamment. On entendait des éclats de voix de dehors et toutes sortes de scénarii fusaient mais seuls deux personnes savaient vraiment le pourquoi de cette histoire. Lorsque le regard de Kurt croisa celui de Santana, elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers la salle de bain. Quinn qui avait remarqué l'échange tacite entre ses deux amis, les suivit, devinant qu'ils savaient quelque chose à propos de son meilleur ami. Elle se glissa vite à la suite de Kurt avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

« Je n'ai pas été invitée mais je sais que vous savez quelque chose à propos de mon meilleur ami qui est amoureux de votre meilleur ami. »

« C'est bon Quinn, viens. »

« Merci. Bon pourquoi est-ce que Blaine est sorti comme ça ? »

« Et bien... »

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, je sais déjà que Blaine est amoureux de Sam également. »

« Il te l'a dit ?! » s'étonnèrent les deux colocataires.

« Pas besoin de me le dire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

« Ce n'est pas faux... » concéda Santana.

« Alors, vous m'expliquez ? »

« Sam n'a pas dit à Blaine qu'il avait rompu avec Britt. » expliqua Kurt.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il ne lui a rien dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais Blaine l'a plutôt mal pris... »

« Quand je lui ai dit qu'ils avaient bien rompu, il avait l'air déçu, blessé. Je suppose qu'il croit qu'il ne compte pas tant que ça pour Sam. » exposa Santana.

« Mais c'est idiot ! Il n'y a personne qui compte plus pour Sam que Blaine et ça, tout le monde l'a remarqué ! »

« C'est aussi vrai pour Blaine mais il est persuadé que Sam ne peut pas l'aimer. »

« Sam m'a dit exactement la même chose. Il pense que Blaine est toujours amoureux de toi et qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à lui. »

« Mais ils sont aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre ma parole ! » s'énerva Santana.

« Je suis d'acc... »

Ils furent interrompus par un cri plus fort que les autres et ils comprirent qu'il y avait un problème. Ils sortirent en trombe de la salle de bain pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient agglutinés devant la fenêtre.

« Merde ! Il faut y aller et vite ! » jura Adam

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est encore ce mec qui nous insulte chaque fois qu'il nous voit mais cette fois, il est complètement bourré ! » cria-t-il en sortant rapidement de l'appartement, Santana sur les talons. Quand ils virent Blaine être jeté par terre, Burt, Finn, Mike et même Joe coururent à leur suite.

* * *

Bizarrement, rien ne vint. Sam se retourna et vit Adam et Santana, debout, formant une barrière devant Blaine et lui, bien vite rejoints par le père de Kurt, Finn, Mike et Joe.

« Dégagez ! On vous a déjà dit de ne pas revenir nous emmerder ! » s'énerva Adam.

« Oh, je vois ! On défend ses petits amis ? Vous avez de la chance bande de pédés. » cracha-t-il en s'en allant.

« C'est ça cassez-vous ! Et bonjour chez vous ! railla Adam. Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il à Sam »

« Moi ça va, c'est Blaine. Je crois qu'il est sonné. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû envoyer mon point à la figure de ce dégénéré. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sam. Ce type est un connard, c'est tout. Bon, il faut monter Blaine. »

Adam et Finn portèrent le petit brun jusque dans le salon où ils l'allongèrent sur le fauteuil. Carol se précipita vers lui.

« Sam ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » demanda-t-elle en vérifia l'état de Blaine.

« On venait de se ... réconcilier quand ce mec est arrivé et nous a provoqué. Je me suis énervé et je l'ai frappé malgré que Blaine m'en ai dissuadé. Quand l'armoire à glace a répliqué, il s'est mis devant moi et à pris tous les coups à ma place... » la voix de Sam avait vacillé. C'était de sa faute. C'était de sa faute si son amoureux était dans cet état. Il entendit un petit gémissement et releva vite la tête.

« Blaine ! »

« Sammy... ne crie pas comme ça, ma tête va exploser... » gémit le bouclé en tentant de se relever avant de retomber lourdement sur le fauteuil.

« Oula, ça tourne... »

« Tu devrais rester allongé mon chéri, tu as pris de sacrés coups alors repose toi un petit peu avant de te relever. » conseilla la maman de Finn.

« D'accord, merci Carol. » céda l'adolescent

« C'est normal mon grand, fit-elle en souriant. Bon, tout le monde, il va bien mais laissez-le respirer un peu ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes s'éloignèrent à part Sam qui était toujours à genoux à côté de Blaine.

« Je suis désolé Blaine... Je... » commença le blond.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Sam. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Bien sûr que si. Si je ne l'avais pas frappé, tu n'en serais pas là. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... J'ai vu pire. »

« Mais... »

« Non, Sam, arrête. Ne prends pas la responsabilité d'actes commis parce un imbécile homophobe ! »

« Je t'adore vraiment tu sais ! »

« Je sais, je suis comme ça ! » plaisanta-t-il

« Sam, est-ce qu'on peut parler à Blaine s'il te plaît ? »

Le blond leva les yeux et vit Kurt et Santana attendant une réponse.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr... » dit-il à regret. Il aurait voulu rester près de Blaine mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses amis de lui parler.

« De toute façon, je dois te parler, Sam. » intervint Quinn.

« Oh, d'accord. »

Le blond suivit son amie dans un coin de l'appartement se doutant déjà de la nature de l'interrogatoire auquel il aurait droit.

« Alors, si tu me racontais pourquoi ce mec vous a vraiment interpellé. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Je vous ai déjà raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je sais mais je veux la vraie version. » insista la blonde.

« On s'est embrassé... » souffla enfin Sam.

« C'est vrai ? Oh Sam, comme je suis contente ! Ça veut dire que j'avais raison à propos de lui non ? » s'exclama-t-elle

« Oui... »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et bien, je lui ai proposé d'aller manger tous les deux, un rendez-vous quoi, quand on sera de retour à Lima. »

« Est-ce que vous allez le dire aux autres ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pas tout de suite. J'aimerais prendre le temps de m'habituer à sortir avec un garçon. »

« Sammy, fais quand même attention à lui. Ne le fais pas attendre trop longtemps. Il mérite d'être aimé et pas qu'on le cache comme quelque chose dont on aurait honte. »

« Mais je n'ai pas honte de lui ! Je l'aime... »

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas le... attends, tu viens de dire que tu l'aimes... »

« Quoi ? je... oui, je l'aime... oh mon dieu, je l'aime ! » Sam venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas juste amoureux de son meilleur ami mais qu'il l'aimait.

« Oh Sam, c'est trop mignon ! » s'extasia Quinn.

« ...je l'aime... » Sam avait l'air ailleurs.

« Allez, viens tu as des choses à dire à un certain petit brun... » fit-elle en prenant son ami par la main.

De son côté, Blaine avait eu droit à un discours semblable.

« Alors Blaine, comment te sens-tu ? » s'inquiéta Kurt.

« Oh, ça a déjà été mieux. »

« Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais cassé en deux cet abruti ! Le problème étant que lorsqu'il est sobre, il est assistant de justice alors... » ragea Santana.

« Merci d'être venu nous protéger. »

« Tu rigoles ? Personne ne touche à un de tes cheveux non gélifiés sans subir le courroux de Snixx la terrible ! »

« Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses, Blaine, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Kurt.

« Et bien, il m'a expliqué pourquoi il m'avait caché avoir rompu avec Britt et ce mec nous est tombé dessus. » Il n'aimait pas devoir mentir à deux de ses meilleurs amis mais il avait promis à Sam de ne rien dire.

« Anderson, je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose... » insista la jeune fille.

« Mais non, je ... bon, je suppose que je peux vous le dire à vous. » céda Blaine attisant la curiosité des deux autres.

« Sam m'a...embrassé. » avoua-t-il enfin

« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma Kurt tapant discrètement dans la main de son amie.

« Oui mais je n'étais censé le dire à personne alors motus ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est la première fois que Sam est amoureux d'un garçon et il doit encore se faire à l'idée. »

« C'est vrai que toi tu as l'habitude de craquer sur tes meilleurs amis ! » ironisa le châtain récoltant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Ne te moque pas de moi et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est tombé sous mon charme légendaire. » tenta de plaisanter Blaine mais quelque chose le tracassait et Santana ne se garda pas de lui faire remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai peur qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment amoureux, que je ne sois qu'une expérience ou un rebond... »

« Mais non, ce mec est fou de toi, ça se voit ! Tiens, le voilà qui arrive, tu n'as qu'à lui posé la question. » conclut Santana.

« San, Kurt, je crois que Sam et Blaine ont des choses à se dire. » annonça Quinn en arrivant près d'eux.

« Tu as raison Quinnie. » Et ils s'éloignèrent comme si de rien n'était. Alors, Blaine prit son courage à deux mains.

« Dis-moi Sam, est-ce que je te plais vraiment ou est-ce que je ne suis qu'une expérience sexuelle ? » demanda-t-il le regard rempli d'appréhension.

« Je t'aime ! » cria presque le blond, son visage s'éclairant comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose qui le travaillait depuis trois heures.

« Tu...Quoi ? » s'écria Blaine en se relevant d'un coup. Il ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Sam de ne pas se retrouver par terre.

« Et ! Fais attention ! Tu dois rester allongé. » le réprimanda Sam, la chute de son ami l'ayant sorti de sa transe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Tu dois rester allongé... »

« Non, avant, qu'est-ce que tu as dit avant. » insista Blaine.

« Je... Je t'aime, répéta Sam, un peu moins sûr de lui. Blaine, dis quelque chose, je suis désolé si c'est trop tôt mais il fallait que... »

Blaine venait de l'attraper par le col et de sceller leurs lèvres. Ce baiser fit s'envoler toutes leurs incertitudes. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle et Blaine plongea son regard dans celui de Sam.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

À cet instant, le sourire de Sam valait tout l'or du monde pour Blaine.

« Mais, quand as tu su ? » demanda enfin le blond qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de spécial depuis qu'il lui avait avoué être amoureux de lui..

« En fait, ça fait quelques jours que je le sais. Tu te rappelles quand j'ai vu sur facebook que Kurt était en couple ? »

« Oui... »

« Et bien, sur le moment, ça m'a fait un choc mais je n'ai pas été triste. »

« Mais pourquoi es-tu parti si précipitamment alors ? » l'interrompit le blond.

« Laisse-moi finir. Je suis rentré parce que je venais de comprendre pourquoi ça ne m'a pas bouleversé. Je t'aimais toi. » avoua-t-il enfin.

« C'est vrai ? » les yeux de Sam ressemblaient à ceux d'un enfant de six ans à qui on vennait de promettre une glaçe.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et toi, quand as-tu su ? »

« Je crois que je l'ai su quand j'ai fait ce cauchemar horrible. J'ai compris que je pourrais pas vivre sans toi mais je n'en ai eu pleinement conscience que toute-à-l'heure. Ça m'a frappé comme ça. D'un coup. »

Blaine souriait. Il avait tellement de chance d'avoir Sam auprès de lui. Il glissa sa main vers celle de Sam et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le blond posa sa tête sur le canapé, près de la tête de l'homme qu'il aimait.

_Et voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous __plaira alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! Je voulais aussi savoir, est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui connaisse Torchwood ? Depuis quelques semaines, j'ai en tête de faire un crossover avec Glee. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ? En tous cas, si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement cette série. _

_Salut !_

_MAROU_


	9. Chapter 9

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que Santana n'entendait plus aucun bruit près du canapé. Elle savait que ses amis voulaient être discret mais c'était tout de même étrange alors elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle arriva près des garçons, elle les trouva tranquillement endormis, Sam assis par terre, la tête contre celle de Blaine et les doigts enlacés. Ils étaient si paisible qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de les réveiller puis se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser. '' _Une minute, depuis quand je suis sentimentale, moi ? Et depuis quand je rate une occasion de faire chier les gens en faisant ma chienne ? En fait,beaucoup moins depuis que je connais mieux Blaine et que j'ai récupéré Britt. Boh, une fois n'est pas coutume, laissons-les tranquille.'' _Elle sortit quand même son portable et les prit en photo. Elle retourna à table et chuchota à l'oreille de Kurt :

« Bingo ! Tu devrais aller les voir ! Même moi je craque. »

Considérant que quelque chose qui faisait craquer Miss Lopez était quelque chose à ne pas manquer, il se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers le salon. Quinn avait vu la scène et interrogea Santana du regard. Celle-ci lui fit signe de regarder son portable. Lorsque la blonde vit la photo que San lui avait envoyé, elle ne pu retenir un immense sourire. Mais c'était sans compter la curiosité légendaire de Rachel Berry !

« Que se passe-t-il Quinn ? »

« Oh, rien du tout... »

« Si, j'ai vu ton grand sourire et je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je veux être au courant. » insista-t-elle.

Artie, assis à côté de Quinn, s'empara de son téléphone et lorsqu'il vit la photo, il ne put retenir un sourire victorieux.

« Tous au salon ! » fit-il, se retenant de hurler.

« Est-ce un problème avec Blaine ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » s'inquiéta Tina.

« Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne va on ne peut mieux pour lui ! » plaisanta Artie.

Tout le monde se dirigea dans le salon où Kurt les attendait.

« Ne faites pas trop de bruit ! » chuchota-t-il.

Les filles s'extasièrent devant cette vision adorable alors que les garçons récupéraient ou perdaient les gains de leurs différents paris. À part peut-être Finn qui avait l'air totalement perdu.

« Mais, Sam est hétéro... » balbutia-t-il.

« Finn, mon grand on ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Sam fait simplement partie de ces personnes qui voient plus loin que le genre de l'autre. » expliqua calmement Carol.

« On devrait les laisser en paix. Ils ont eu une journée plutôt chargée et une soirée riche en émotion. » dit sagement Burt.

« Tu as raison papa. On les réveillera pour le dessert. » renchérit Kurt et tout le monde retourna s'asseoir.

* * *

Blaine ouvrit les yeux une demi-heure plus tard. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer tout ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour trouver le visage endormi de son amoureux tout près du sien, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Prenant conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et que leurs amis pouvaient les surprendre à tous moments, il décida de réveiller Sam.

« Sam, Sam réveille-toi. » chuchotait-il tout en passant sa main dans les mèches blondes de son amoureux.

« Mmmh cinq minutes s'il-te-plaît » marmonna Sam.

« Il faut que tu te lèves avant que les autres ne se posent des questions sur notre ''disparition'' » insista Blaine.

« Tant pis, qu'ils le découvrent, je suis trop bien pour bouger. » chuchota-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Blaine.

« Mais, tu es affalé par terre. »

« Si tu insistes » fit Sam avant de monter sur le canapé avec le brun.

« Eh ! Attends au moins que je me lève ! Il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux ! » protesta-t-il.

« Mais si, regarde. »

Il se glissa dans le dos de Blaine et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de le tirer contre lui.

« Vu comme ça effectivement, il y en a, de la place. »

« Tu vois ! Alors, on est pas bien comme ça ? »

« Pas mal... » plaisanta le petit brun.

« Comment ça ''pas mal'' ? Tu me vexes ! »

Blaine rit doucement et se blottit un peu plus contre Sam. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose vibrer.

« Euh Sam? »

« C'est mon portable ! Attends. »

En effet, Sam avait bien reçu un SMS.

« Alors ? Sam ? »

Blaine se tourna pour faire face au blond qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je crois que Santana est au courant... »

« Oh, oui. En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai dit. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher alors je lui ai raconté se qu'il s'est passé. Et à Kurt aussi... Désolé » avoua Blaine.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je l'ai dit à Quinn. Regarde ce que San m'a envoyé. »

Lorsque Blaine vit la photo, il rougit légèrement et un sourire attendri se dessina sur son visage. La photo les montrait tous les deux, endormis, leurs doigts entrelacés. Mais il perdit vite son sourire.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que les autres le sachent. »

« Non, je ne suis pas fâché. Plutôt...soulagé. En fait, je voulais comprendre ce que je ressentais vraiment avant que tout le monde ne crie partout qu'on sort ensemble alors qu'on est même pas encore sorti, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je t'aime donc ce que disent les autres, je m'en fous ! »

« Sam... c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite ! Je t'aime aussi ! »

« On devrait peut-être se lever et aller leur dire avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus embarrassante ! »

Il se leva et aida Blaine à sortir du fauteuil. Lorsque celui-ci fut debout, le sol se mit à tanguer et il du se rattraper à Sam pour ne pas finir les quatre fers en l'air.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu peux rester allongé encore un peu si ça ne va pas. » s'inquiéta le blond.

« Non, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas très stable, c'est tout. »

« Comme tu veux mais laisse-moi au moins te soutenir jusqu'à ta chaise avant que tu ne t'étales ! »

« D'accord. »

Il laissa Sam passer son bras autour de sa taille et s'appuya légèrement sur lui.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

« Oui, allons-y » conclut-il.

* * *

En voyant arriver Sam et Blaine, Quinn sourit malicieusement, elle se réjouissait de voir s'ils se rendraient vite compte que tous ici connaissaient leur ''secret'' mais en voyant Blaine s'accrocher à Sam, son sourire disparut aussi vite.

« Blaine, ça ne va pas ? »

À ces mots, tout le monde se tourna vers les deux garçons qui se dirigeaient vers leurs chaises.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne quand je suis debout mais ça va. » les rassura-t-il en s'asseyant.

Carol s'approcha pour l'examiner.

« Je pense que tu as une légère commotion. Tu devrais avoir mal à la tête encore demain puis si tu dors bien, ça devrait aller mieux. »

« Merci Carol. Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de soucis. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon grand. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Kurt, tu n'aurais pas de l'aspirine ?»

Le châtain lui apporta un verre et un cachet d'aspirine. Santana lança un regard entendu à Sam.

« Alors, Trouty, tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire ? »

« San ! » dit Blaine en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Laisse Blaine. Elle a raison. Bon, j'ai un truc à vous dire, annonça-t-il en se levant. Les gars, je sais que certains d'entre vous le savent déjà mais...je suis amoureux de Blaine, non, je l'aime...voilà. » avoua-t-il, défiant du regard quiconque oserait faire une remarque.

« Certains d'entre nous ? Écoute, ne le prends pas mal mais on avait déjà tous deviné. Tu passes plus de temps chez lui que chez toi, tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, tu agis avec lui comme avec personne d'autre et tu le regardes comme tu n'as jamais regardé personne d'autre ? Même pas Quinn ou Britt. » expliqua Artie, souriant alors que Sam rougissait.

« Je ne savais que j'étais si transparent ! »

« Oh, Blaine n'était pas meilleur que toi à ce niveau là ! »

« Eh ! » réagit le bouclé essayant de paraître vexé ce qui ne fonctionna pas.

« En tous cas, nous sommes contents pour vous ! » résuma Rachel, parlant pour tout le monde.

Le reste de la soirée se passa au rythme des conversations et des regards amoureux qu'échangeaient Sam et Blaine. Remarquant que Kurt les observaient depuis quelques temps, Adam posa une main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est juste que...c'est bizarre. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce regard, il m'était exclusivement réservé. » fit-il avec nostalgie.

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? »

« Mais non idiot ! Ça me fait bizarre, c'est tout. » le rassura Kurt avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Non parce que ce mec est craquant et tout... » jalousa Adam

« Je ne vais pas te contre-dire là-dessus mais tu es tout aussi mignon et craquant, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Kurt glissa sa main dans celle de son petit ami. Il comprenait son inquiétude mais si, au début de leur relation, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en quittant Blaine, il en était maintenant persuadé. Après tout, son bouclé préféré avait l'air tellement heureux avec Sam.

« Kurt, on a une dernière surprise pour toi. » déclara M Shuester en se levant.

« Nous vous invitons tous à vous rendre dans le salon. » termina Emma.

Tout le monde se leva et alla s'installer. Certains se mirent sur le canapé, d'autres sur les accoudoirs et le reste par terre sur des coussins. Will lança un DVD et rejoignit les autres.

Lorsque le décompte digne d'un vieux film commença, tout le monde était attentif à la suite.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! » s'exclama Kurt quand une version plus jeune de lui apparut à l'écran.

Et le film débuta. C'était un DVD regroupant toutes les représentations des New Directions auxquelles Kurt avait participé.

« Nos premières Sélections ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. » s'émerveilla Rachel.

« Je portais encore Beth... »

« Ma coupe de cheveux était tout simplement horrible ! » s'horrifia le châtain en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Mais non enfin ! Tu étais adorable ! » protesta Burt

« Je suis d'accord ! » affirmèrent en même temps Carol et Adam.

Tous se turent lorsque, à l'écran, apparurent des blazers bleus et rouges.

« Comment avez-vous eu ces vidéos ? » s'étonna Kurt.

« En réalité, j'ai envoyé Blaine les chercher à Dalton. »

« J'ai fait croire qu'un dénicheur de talent m'avait remarqué et voulait prendre connaissance de toutes mes performances. Ils m'ont juste fait promettre de cité Dalton quand je serai célèbre... » expliqua Blaine, une moue faussement gênée sur le visage.

« Tu es génial ! » s'exclama Sam en cognant le point sur celui du brun. Il était assis sur le sol, le dos contre les jambes de son amoureux qui était assis dans un fauteuil, passant tendrement les mains dans les mèches blondes de Sam.

Les premières notes de _Candles_ résonnèrent dans le silence de la pièce. Dans les yeux de Blaine comme dans ceux de Kurt, dansait une flamme nostalgique au souvenir de leur première vraie chanson d'amour même si celle-ci était plus une chanson de rupture. À la fin de la chanson, Adam avait les yeux comme deux soucoupes.

« J'avoue que je ne fais le poids face à ça ! Il y a un truc quand vous chantez... »

« Oh, ça... en fait, c'est comme ça depuis le début. Tout le monde nous le dit... » plaisanta Blaine.

« Ta voix est superbe ! » le complimenta le plus grand.

« Merci. » fit Blaine qui s'empourpra devant le compliment.

« Eh ! C'est Sam et moi qui allons devoir nous faire du soucis ! » railla gentiment Kurt.

Pour toute réponse, Adam lui tira la langue comme s'il avait eu huit ans.

« Je trouve que vous auriez dû gagner ! »

« Moi aussi ! Je reste persuader que nous avons perdu parce que deux des membres du jury étaient homophobe ! Mais bon, on s'en fout. C'est du passé. » déclara Kurt.

La prochaine performance étant les Nationales, ils évitèrent la raison de leur échec, passant sous silence le baiser Finchel. Ils passèrent West Side Story en accéléré, jugeant qu'il était déjà tard et arrivèrent aux Sélections.

« Qui aurait cru ce matin là que vous deviendriez les meilleurs amis du monde et que vous sortiriez ensemble. » remarqua Tina. Elle faisait bien sûr référence à l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu ce jour là. Au souvenirs des paroles qu'il avait proférées à l'encontre du blond, Blaine se sentit terriblement honteux et baissa la tête. Sam lui sourit tendrement, en fait, il ne lui en avait jamais voulu plus longtemps que les cinq minutes qui avaient suivis leur dispute.

« Moi, je le savais ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Brittany qui venait de prendre la parole.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Britt ? » pour le coup, même Santana ne comprenait plus rien.

« Moi je l'ai tout de suite compris ! »

« D'accord... et comment ? »

« C'est facile. Pour que deux licornes soient des âmes sœurs il faut que leur corne soient, soit de la même couleur, soit de couleurs opposées. Celle de Kurt est identique à celle de Blaine à un détail près c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours cru qu'ils étaient des âmes soeurs mais quand Sam est revenu l'an passé, une corne avait poussé et elle était la copie conforme de celle de Blaine. » expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était évident. Et bien sûr, seuls les membres du Glee Club comprirent plus ou moins de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Attends, tu dis que j'avais une corne quand je suis revenu. Ça veut dire que je suis...gay ? Demanda Sam.

« Plutôt bi-curieux, comme moi. Au début ta corne était toute petite mais elle a beaucoup grandi cette année. »

« Woh woh woh ! Stop ! Est-ce que l'on va m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire de corne ? » Adam, tout comme Burt et Carol, avaient l'ai complètement perdus.

« Les licornes sont des êtres dotés de pouvoirs magiques comme voir au delà des apparences. »

« Pour être plus clair, ce sont les gays et les lesbiennes. » chuchota Kurt dans l'oreille de son copain.

« Oh d'accord... »

« Mais, il n'y a que moi qui ai le pouvoir de voir les licornes. » précisa la jeune fille.

« Ok donc... j'ai une corne moi aussi ? » demanda Adam, se prenant au jeu.

« Bien sûr ! Elle est rouge. »

« Et la mienne ? » demanda alors Kurt, curieux.

« Elle est verte. Donc vous êtes des âmes soeurs vous aussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, réjouie.

« Mais, elle ne sont pas de la même couleur ? »

« Non mais elles sont de couleurs opposées. »

« Comment des couleurs peuvent-elles être opposées ? » demanda alors Kurt

« Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un s'habiller en rouge et vert ? C'est une infraction extrême au code des couleurs. » s'indigna la blonde.

Tout le monde souriait devant l'étendue de son imagination quand Sam demanda :

« Si tu savais, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu es sortie avec moi ? »

« Parce que Blaine sortait avec Kurt et que toi, tu courais après Mercedes. Mais dès que j'ai vu que Klaine coulait, je suis passée à l'attaque. Je vous ai présenté pendant les élections pour que vous soyez obligés de devenir amis. Malheureusement, vous êtes devenus amis mais vous ne cherchiez pas plus. Blaine ne pensait qu'à Kurt et Sam me courait après alors j'ai dû prendre des dispositions. »

« Des dispositions ? »

« Si tu sortais avec moi, il y avait plus de chance que Blaine soit jaloux et se rende compte qu'il est amoureux. Ça a presque marché sauf qu'il n'a rien dit donc tout à continuer comme avant. Le problème c'est que vous vous dévoriez des yeux quand l'autre avait le dos tourné alors j'ai décidé de rompre avec Sam et de voir ce qu'il se passait. J'ai bien fait on dirait. »

« Je devrait être en colère contre toi mais... je n'y arrive pas. Merci. »

« Ma copine est un génie ! » s'exclama Santana en la serrant contre elle.

Blaine, lui, souriait. Il se rendait compte maintenant que si la jeune fille ne les avait pas mis en collaboration, ils n'en seraient peut-être pas là en ce moment alors il se jura de la remercier comme il le fallait et de ne plus jamais laisser personne la traiter d'idiote. Parce qu'au fond, Santana avait raison. Brittany était un génie.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Désolée d'avoir tant tardé mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire depuis le début des vacances et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Normalement, c'est le dernier chapitre. Je dis normalement parce que je ne suis pas sure d'être satisfaite de la fin donc...  
J'espère que ça vous a plu et que si j'écris d'autre fic, vous aurez envie de les lire aussi. Merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews et à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris ! A la prochaine (j'espère !) :)  
_

_Marou_


End file.
